Here and Now
by EmilyBR22
Summary: Ten years after Voldemort's defeat Harry Potter is missing and Severus is Headmaster. What will happen when the two come face to face once again? AU OOC HPSS eventually
1. Chapter 1: Past and Present

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters. This is only my second attempt at fan fiction and my first got such bad reviews that I couldn't make myself finish it. Hopefully this one will be better received… (cross my fingers)… 

Also let me go ahead and say that eventually this will be a Harry/Severus fiction so if you're not into that don't read this! I'll try to keep the characters true to themselves but just in case I fail I'm calling this AU and OOC. Thanks!

_Italics _denote thoughts

**Here and Now**

Chapter One: Past and Present

Severus Snape, acting Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was once again in a foul mood. It had recently come to his attention that for the last few years some young wizards and witches had not received their invitations to enter the school. No one was quite sure how these children had been neglected but Severus had decided it was totally unacceptable for any child to be denied an education, even though the situation did mean more work for him.

_And more brats to teach…even Potter got his invite and he lived in a cupboard under some stairs…_

Severus shook his head in an attempt to remove the enigma and distraction known as Harry Potter from his thoughts.

_No such luck. Damn that boy! _

Snape frowned at his own denial of the passing of time. Potter would be no boy these days. He would be about twenty-seven by now. That is, if he was even still alive.

It had been ten years since the fall of the Dark Lord and the disappearance of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-a-Pain-in-His-Ass. Potter had not come back to Hogwarts after the death of his beloved Dumbledore in his sixth year. He had instead begun intense training with the members of the Order to prepare for his inevitable battle with Voldemort. To everyone's horror and surprise Potter had been abducted one day during one of his training sessions and never seen or heard from again. The Order and Potter's closest friends had gone in for a rescue but didn't find the Golden Boy. When the beaten and bloodied remains of You-Know-Who were found the wizarding community accredited his death to Harry Potter, but no one know exactly what had happened between the two.

The wizarding world mourned the death of their supposed savior, of course, but the grief was quickly overshadowed by the celebrations of Voldemort's defeat. Not for the first time Snape wondered how it could be that no one had found at least the remains of the boy, if not the alive and well man, in ten years. It almost seemed as if people wanted to forget everything attached to that time in history, and in turn, the boy who had brought them the current peace.

Severus sighed and leaned back in his leather chair.

_So many things have changed since then…_

The dark haired man took a moment to glance around his office.

_Myself as Headmaster, who ever would have thought? I'd be willing to bet not even you, you meddling old coot._

His dark eyes fell on the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, the man who had believed in him for so long, the man he had been forced to kill.

_Better not to follow that line of thought…_

After he had killed the former Headmaster Severus had gone on the run and into hiding. He did all he could to help the Light without giving himself away. He continued to spy on the Death Eaters from afar and sent encoded messages to the Order as often as possible. Once Voldemort was out of the picture he had turned himself in and stood trial for his actions during the war.

It had gone surprisingly well. The Potions Master had expected the Wizengomot to focus solely on the murder of Dumbledore and throw him to the dementors, but alas, they had given him a chance to make his case. Members of the Order were summoned to testify. Severus had been nervous about their statements since most of the members still hated him for Albus' death. He had been greatly relieved to see that they would be given veritaserum. The Order collectively testified that Snape had been a spy for many years and that the information he had given the secret sect had played a large part in the efforts to curb Death Eater activities. McGonagall had also told the Wizengomot Albus had been slowly dying all year prior to the attack on the Astronomy Tower.

The deciding factor, however, had been the testimony of his godson, Draco Malfoy. Draco had told the jury, while under the effects of veritaserum, that Severus was bound to protect him by the Unbreakable Vow and had killed Dumbledore only to keep himself from being forced to as Voldemort had ordered. In the end Snape had been spared the horrors of Azkaban and resumed his teaching duties at Hogwarts.

_I can't blame them for having been suspicious; they would have been fools not to be. I was still closely watched for years until time could heal old wounds…and they had to find a quick replacement for Headmaster McGonagall._

McGonagall had become Headmaster effective immediately after Dumbledore's death. She lived only two years longer than Albus and many said she had willingly gone to join him, her secret love for decades. Many of the experienced teachers had died in the war or since retired leaving few choices for a new Headmaster of Hogwarts. The title had begrudgingly been given to Severus Snape. It was a logical choice since the Potions Master had more experience than most of the current staff in teaching and fighting, but the announcement shocked many and made the front page of _The Daily Prophet_.

Severus stretched and stood up. A small smirk appeared on his face as he thought about the headlines he had made and the wizards who had been outraged because of them

_At least I got that bit of satisfaction from the whole ordeal. Well, enough of this pointless reminiscing about the past. Time to focus on the present…_

He picked up the manila folder from his desk and opened it to the first page. It contained a picture of a fourteen-year-old boy with red hair and freckles.

_Like a Weasley…_

The boy had missed his first three years of Hogwarts somehow. He was one of the young wizards who had not received his invitation and Snape had decided to personally ask the young boy to enter the school. He had done this many times in the past few months and had realized that he enjoyed the one on one interaction with the children and the chance to inform them of their hidden capabilities. Of course he would never admit that to anyone…

Severus closed the file and adjusted his robes. Wizardry school didn't begin for a month still but muggle school had been in session for a month already. He spared yet another glance at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore before he apparated to the boy's hometown.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Alex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters.

**Here and Now**

Chapter Two: Meeting Alex

Snape rolled his eyes as his alarm clock went off for the fourth time that morning. He fumbled for either the snooze or the off button but couldn't seem to find either one. Patience wearing thin he flung the thing from the bedside table to the floor. He shot the broken clock his best snarky Potions Master, ex-Death Eater glare.

_Pity I don't have my wand handy, I'd hex you into oblivion._

Now fully awake the wizard padded over to the bathroom and got in the shower. As he began to massage the shampoo into his hair a rare but beautiful smile graced his face.

"_Greasy git" indeed. I doubt many of my students would believe that I actually wash my hair. I hear the things they say, especially the Gryffindors, and in particular, Harry Potter and his friends._

Once again Snape cursed himself for remembering the past. He looked down at his left arm. Even after all these years it was difficult for him realize the Dark Mark was no longer tattooed upon his porcelain skin. He finished his shower quickly and spelled himself dry. Returning to the bedroom he threw on a pair of muggle blue jeans and a tight-fitting black knit sweater. He sat down and began to lace up his black muggle boots with a little more force than required.

_Bloody hell! What is wrong with me? This is the second time in two days that I've thought about Potter! Why? Why now? Maybe it's just these circumstances, looking for this boy._

Severus had decided to spend a week in the boy's hometown as a short vacation for himself and also to give him extra time to convince the child's family magic was real. He knew from previous experience that the children were always excited and thrilled to find out about Hogwarts, but the parents- well, they could be a very different matter.

As he left the small hotel room Snape grabbed his coat, wand, and the manila folder. Once outside he hailed a taxi and glanced though the file's contents as he got closer to his destination.

_Hm, his name is Alex Pennington. Fourteen years old, only child to perfectly non-magic parents. No history of any magical beings in the family line. Great. I doubt this confrontation will go well at all._

"We're here sir."

Severus looked up from the paperwork at the small but well-kept house.

_1512 Stringer Road, this is the place. Time to make my appearance…_

He paid the cabbie and began a slow trek up the sidewalk to the front door. The wizard stood there for a moment to collect his thoughts. For some reason he was nervous about meeting this kid. It was a feeling different to any other he had ever felt.

_I really need this vacation. My duties as Headmaster must really be wearing me down. Thinking about Potter, the Dark Mark, my trial, and now this- this,_ feeling.

Refusing to think on the matter any further Severus jabbed the doorbell and waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of running could be heard from within the house and before he knew it the door had opened to reveal the redhead freckle faced child from his folder.

"Hi! Who are you?"

Snape's eyebrow twitched as he looked down on the boy. He still wasn't great with first impressions.

"Are your parents home, boy?"

Alex stared at the Potions Master for what seemed to Severus like an eternity before turning back into the house. "Mom! There's a really weird guy at the front door asking for you!"

_Whatever made me believe I enjoyed these little outings? And why exactly do I want this rug rat in my school?_

Alex's presence at the door was quickly replaced by that of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked at Severus only a moment before inviting him into the house.

"Shall I get you some tea, sir? We can chat afterwards if you like."

"That would be greatly appreciated ma'am. Thank you."

"Have a seat. I'll be back in just a moment. I'll send Alex to his room as well. I think it is best that we talk in private."

The lady walked away into what Snape presumed was the kitchen while he took a seat on a flower patterned wing backed chair. Moments later the woman returned carrying two cups of tea.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Libby Pennington and I am Alex's mother. His father isn't home at the moment but I'm sure he will be sorry to have missed your visit."

Severus was a little confused. Did these people think he was someone else? Someone they knew? If so, it was time to set the record straight.

"Ms. Pennington- "

"You may call me Libby." _Er, okay, then…_

"Libby, I believe you must be mistaken. We have never met and I don't know why your husband would feel one way or the other about missing my visit. I'm not sure why you seem so at ease around me either, few people do." Severus took a sip of his tea.

"Sir, am I correct in assuming that you are a wizard?"

Snape fought hard to keep himself from spitting tea all over the ghastly flower print chair. "Excuse me?"

Libby set down her teacup. "Many squibs live in this neighborhood, many of whom keep in close contact with their magical relatives. _The Daily Prophet_ is even delivered to some households." She looked at the Headmaster with sad eyes. "I have long known that Alex was a wizard. I'm not sure how these things work, with both Glenn and I being completely unmagical, or muggle, as I think you call it. Anyway, I always knew that eventually other wizards would come looking for him."

Snape took this as his cue. "I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I came here to talk to you about the possibility of Alex attending my school to learn to control and polish his magical abilities. I'm quite frankly shocked that you even know of the existence of magic. Makes my job easier I suppose."

Libby shook her head. "I realize that your school would probably be the best place for Alex but I have heard many things about the dangers of the Wizarding World. Was there not a man named Voldemort, bent on the destruction of muggles, who killed adults and children alike? I think his henchmen were called Death Eaters…"

Severus flinched at the mention of his former master and former title.

"Ma'am, I understand your concern but let me assure you these are dangers of the past. Vol- Voldemort is no more and his Death Eaters have been killed or imprisoned. I am in charge of the school now and I have and will continue to do everything in my power to protect my students and the magical community at large."

"Of course I will have to consider your proposition Headmaster. I will discuss it with my husband tonight once he's home from work. Are you staying in town for a while?"

"Yes, I've taken a hotel room not far from here. I plan to be here for a week. Hopefully you'll give me the opportunity to talk with you and your son again before you make a decision. I'd be more than happy to answer any of your questions."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mom had told him to give her and the company some privacy, but Alex had no such intentions. This new guy was fascinating. His shoulder length hair as dark as night and eyes like bottomless pits reminded him of someone his teacher talked about often. Alex could feel the magic rolling off the man in waves and had known immediately he was a fellow wizard. He had listened to the entire conversation and seen the man's flinch at the mention of Lord Voldemort. Suddenly Alex had to know if his assumption was right. He watched as his mother escorted the wizard back towards the front door and then ran right up to the pair.

Snape was ready to call it a day. The entire morning had been entirely too strange and Ms. Pennington knowing about magic had really shocked him.

"Thank you for the tea again Ms. Pennington, and also for having an open mind to my proposal."

"It was my pleasure, Headmaster."

Snape saw Alex run towards them. _What now?_ The boy once again looked straight at him much like he had at the front door.

"Yes?" the Potions Master heard himself drawl out.

"You're Severus Snape, aren't you?"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Mr Harrison

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters.

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Three:** Meeting Mr. Harrison

_Snape saw Alex run towards them._ What now?_ The boy once again looked straight at him much like he had at the front door._

_"Yes?" the Potions Master heard himself drawl out._

_"You're Severus Snape, aren't you?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was unable to keep his cool and collected demeanor. "What?"

Alex smirked at his undisguised shock. "You are, aren't you?"

Snape groaned and brought his hand up to massage his temple where he could feel a massive headache coming on. _I swear I am _never_ leaving Hogwarts again._

"Mr. Pennington, how do you know of this, Severus Snape, and what leads you to believe I am this person?" The snarky wizard did not want to reveal his identity if this boy wanted to associate him with the Death Eaters and the rest of his sordid past.

"You can call me Alex, Professor Snape." The boy grinned even wider as he saw the man roll his eyes. "My homeroom teacher at school tells me stories about you. He talks as if he knew you personally"- Alex laughed a little- "but I'm not sure he liked you that much."

_Cheeky little brat_.

"Your homeroom teacher, at your muggle school? What's his name?"

Alex's face lit up. "His name is Mr. Harrison. He saw me performing magic once when I was younger and kinda took me under his wing. He tells me all about the magical world and just magic stuff in general. He's definitely my favorite teacher of all time."

Obviously the kid admired this Mr. Harrison, but Severus was not impressed. More than anything he was concerned. _Why would an ordinary high school teacher know anything about me or the wizarding world? _Always the suspicious and secretive spy, it irked him that he did not know anything about this person, yet they obviously knew about him.

"Libby, what can you tell me about this teacher?"

"Well, he's been quite close to this family for some time now. As Alex told you, Mr. Harrison saw him perform magic once and immediately took an interest in my son. That was about seven years ago, I believe. He's such a nice young man. We have him over for dinner from time to time as well. I don't think he has any family," Libby answered.

Suddenly there was a sparkle of intense interest in the Potion Master's black eyes. "Alex, is this man a wizard?" Snape held his breath and waited for the answer.

Alex shook his head. "No. He's fascinated by magic though, that's why he loves to see me do spells." A sad smile appeared on the adolescent's face. "Mr. Harrison told me once that his parents were wizards but he had been born a squib. I can tell he wants to be able to do magic like me. I feel bad for him, but what can I do?"

"Indeed." _Not him after all…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Harrison looked in the mirror. His hair still refused to cooperate with his brush.

_Should be used to it by now; after all, it's been unruly my entire life._

The young man continued to scrutinize his reflection. He took in the numerous scars that criss-crossed his still well muscled torso and the particularly bad one that crossed his left eye. That eye was practically useless now, but it was still the same vibrant green that it had always been. He pushed his hair back and looked for the millionth time at his forehead.

_It really is gone. Everyday I expect it to return and curse what's left of my life._

Finished with his morning inspection Daniel turned to grab his briefcase and cane and began his trip to the school.

He preferred to take life slowly these days and cherished his morning walk to work. As he made his leisurely trek Mr. Harrison thought about the coming day. He had to pass out last week's Chemistry tests and he knew some of the students would be disappointed with their grades. He also knew his subject was one of the harder ones the kids took their freshman year, and his heart went out to his students.

_I remember how much I hated potions class. No matter how hard I tried I could never brew one just right; of course, whether that was my fault or Malfoy's for continuously botching it up, I'm not sure._

Suddenly an image of his former Potions Master came to mind. Why am I thinking of him again? _Bloody hell_. He had harbored a small crush on the man during his early years at Hogwarts but the pensieve incident and Dumbledore's death and brought it to a halt.

_This is my life now and it's better than I could've hoped. Stop living in the past, you'll never see any of those people again_.

The teacher was almost to the school when he spotted a familiar redhead making its way towards him. _Merlin I'm glad to see him. I won't have time to depress myself as long as he's around._

"Mr. Harrison! Mr. Harrison!"

Daniel laughed softly. "Hello, Alex! What's got you in such a good mood?"

Alex caught up to his teacher and then took a moment to catch his breath. "You're not going to believe what happened to me yesterday!"

"Really? Did you finally convince Amy to be your girlfriend?" Daniel casually asked.

The boy blushed furiously. "Well, um, no, but this is even better!"

The teacher grinned. "Better than that? Well, it must really be something! Tell me quick before we get to the classroom."

"I met Professor Snape!"

Mr. Harrison's good mood and step faltered. Alex quickly caught him before he fell. "Sir, please be careful! I don't want you to hurt yourself- I'd be stuck with a substitute."

"Glad to know you care so much," the teacher sarcastically replied as he resumed his walk. "But Alex, I think I misunderstood you. Did you say you met Severus Snape?"

"Yeah, he just showed up at the front door yesterday. Wants me to go to his school this fall but I don't know if I will. I'll have to leave my friends, Mom and Dad, and you behind…"

The thought of losing Alex, the one wizard he had been in contact with all these long years, instantly saddened the man. "It's a great opportunity, Alex. You should give it some serious consideration."

"I am, and he's staying in town for a week to get to know me and answer questions."

_What? Oh, God…_

Alex continued. "He seemed very interested in you too. I told him it would be all right if he met you after school sometime this week. That cool?"

_Hell no! Absolutely not!_

Mr. Harrison grimaced. "That should be fine. Let him know where to find me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus sat in his hotel room and ruminated on the information he had received from the Penningtons. A muggle schoolteacher with knowledge of his past…

_He's been here for seven years and lives alone in a small house on the outskirts of town. No living family but his parents had been wizards…just like Potter_.

Few people knew it but Severus had headed the search party for the Boy-Who-Lived once he had been acquitted for his crimes during the war. The Headmaster felt it was the least he could do for the boy who had released him from his bondage to the Dark Lord. Not for the first time, Severus thought back to his mistreatment of James' son.

_Who could blame me? Who would've thought Potter's home life was so bad, that he was not the coddled, spoiled brat his father was?_

Snape took a rather large swig of brandy from the snifter in his hand. Thinking about Potter always depressed him, and more often than not, led to a night of drinking.

_I should have known better. I should have given him the benefit of the doubt. I should have…I should have found him, damn it!_

The glass broke into a million pieces. Severus cursed himself as he spelled the mess away. For a brief moment today, speaking to Alex, Snape had allowed himself to believe Mr. Harrison could possibly be the wayward boy savior. Those hopes had been dashed, however, with the admission that said teacher was a squib.

Completely drained from his most unusual day, Severus decided the drinking could wait but the bed could not. As he began to fall asleep the wizard briefly wondered what Mr. Harrison would be like when he met him tomorrow after classes.

TBC…

Please read and review!! I greatly appreciate the ones I've received so far so keep it up! Also I just want to say I'm not sure how the English school system works so I'm basing this chapter on the American style. Hope you guys don't mind!


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters.

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Four**: Confrontation

Daniel Harrison was a mess. He hadn't been this nervous in years and he didn't like the feeling. He had tried his best to forget his conversation with Alex but it just kept replaying in his head. The teacher was torn. Part of him longed for a link to the past, a chance to talk to someone from his old life. But another part, possibly the larger of the two, wanted nothing more than to run away from his old professor and take up a new life in a new town.

_But I don't think I could survive another move. It was hard enough to find this job. _

Mr. Harrison looked at the clock. _Only twenty minutes left of class!_ He looked over his students. Currently they were finishing up an in-class assignment. Alex glanced up from his work to shoot the educator a smile.

_Man, this sucks…_

Daniel rested his head in his hands. _Will he recognize me? Maybe not. I have aged a good bit since the last time we met. The scar is gone too._ _But my hair and eyes…well, can't do anything about that now. _

Recognition was only part of the problem. _How will I react to his presence? I've been through so much with the greasy Slytherin. My initial crush, the pensieve debacle, then actually seeing him kill Dumbledore. _He flinched at the memory. _I hated him for so long after that._

Once Daniel had settled into town and had been accepted as a squib, he had asked a local family about events in the wizarding world. They had kindly given him a few back copies of _The Daily Prophet_. He had forced himself to read all the articles on Snape's trial and appointment as Headmaster to Hogwarts. The past ten years had given him plenty of time to mature and realize, in the end, he couldn't blame the Potions Master for the murder.

_I'm sure Dumbledore knew about the Unbreakable Vow; he had to. I'm also sure the old man didn't want to see another one of his students take the Dark Mark_. _Still, will the old pain of loss flood back to me when I see Severus Snape again?_

Suddenly the teacher's thoughts were interrupted- by the end of the day school bell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex could tell his teacher's nerves were frayed.

_I thought he'd be pleased to see Professor Snape again. He mentions him so often when he speaks of the magical school. Of course, now that I think about it, maybe he never actually met the man, being a squib and all. It's possible everything he knows about Snape he's only heard second hand._

The boy caught Mr. Harrison's wandering eyes and sent him a reassuring smile. He continued working on the assignment until the class was over then quickly packed his books and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Sir, you seem nervous about meeting Headmaster Snape. Are you sure you don't mind him visiting with you? I could tell him to back off if you want."

Mr. Harrison grinned. "Alex, I seriously doubt you or anyone else in this town could make Snape _back off_ from anything."

_Maybe he knows him well after all_. 

"I think I'm gonna agree with you there, Teach. I just wanted to offer."

"Thanks, Alex. It's appreciated. You can go on home now though; I promise I'll be fine."

Alex nodded and waved good-bye as he left the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked up at the high school.

_These muggle schools have nothing on Hogwarts_.

This particular one, East End High, was no exception. Where Hogwarts had tradition and history, this building had cheap construction and peeling lockers. The wizard waited a few moments longer until the students spilled out the doors and a path had been cleared through the hordes.

Classroom 412, General Chemistry, was the fifth door on the right. Suddenly anxious to meet the teacher Severus stepped into the empty classroom.

_Well, not quite empty…_

A young man stood beside a large work desk, staring out the window. Snape took the opportunity to make a secret appraisal of the educator.

_Not particularly tall, average height I suppose. Rather more muscular than most teachers I've met… Those clothes, though, he could use the services of a decent tailor -or a good set of robes._ His eyes moved to the cane resting against the windowsill. Severus frowned. _Why would a man so young need a cane? What happened to him?_ Further intrigued, he continued upwards with his evaluation. _Is he nervous? His hands are shaking slightly_.

Realizing he'd been staring long enough Snape made his presence known. "Mr. Harrison, I presume?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man at the window jumped a little and slowly turned to face his visitor. Emerald green met onyx black and for a moment, Severus couldn't breathe. _Those eyes…_

Mr. Harrison, in the meantime, had managed to collect himself enough to answer the inquiry. "Yes, I am Mr. Harrison, and you are the Headmaster Alex told me about."

Snape was in shock. His eyes involuntarily moved to the other man's forehead in search of a lightening bolt scar. Moments passed before the teacher spoke again. "I'm sorry. My appearance must have shocked you. I'm sure you weren't expecting my scar."

Severus snapped back to reality. _His scar?!_

The potions master only now noticed the jagged line crossing the teacher's left eye.

_Not the scar I was hoping to see_.

Realizing his rudeness Snape apologized. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to stare. Your eyes reminded me of someone I once knew, that's all."

"Really? May I ask who?"

Snape sighed. "Someone from the past, someone who has been missing for many years."

Unable to let this opportunity pass, Daniel pushed on. "Was this person a friend of yours?"

"No." The teacher's shoulders sagged with the admission. "Not my friend, but someone I've come to respect and wish to see again."

Daniel blinked at the dark haired man. _This is getting uncomfortable. Time to change the subject. _"Well, sir, I hope you find him one day." _Not_. "In the meantime, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Ah, yes." Snape slipped back into his suave, Slytherin demeanor. Mr. Harrison noticed the change and smiled. "Mr. Pennington mentioned that you knew quite a bit about me, and as I know nothing about you, I curious how you came upon this information."

"Well, Mr. Snape- may I call you that? - What wizard doesn't know your reputation? Hogwart's professor turned Death Eater, turned spy, turned Headmaster. You are infamous, especially since every man, woman, and child in the magical world followed your trial for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

Daniel stopped to gauge the other man's reaction to his words.

Severus was livid. _How dare he bring that up!_ "I wish for nothing more than to forget my past. I was acquitted in that trial, if you remember, and I'd prefer not to be called a murderer- if you don't mind."

Mr. Harrison breathed a sigh of relief. _He doesn't recognize me and now he's on the defensive in my place! Plus, I got to piss him off which is a nice added bonus…_

"Not at all. I was merely making a point. I may be a squib but I follow current events in _The Daily Prophet_. I know the same things about you as everyone else who reads the paper."

"Indeed," the Headmaster ground out. He shot the annoying teacher a death glare before turning on his heel to leave.

Daniel held his laughter only until Snape was out of sight. _Still as dramatic as ever, I see._

TBC…

I know this chapter short. Sorry:) Well, actually they all are and readers have asked for longer ones. I intend to deliver in Chapter Five: Identity Revealed. I have finals in the next week so I don't know how soon I'll have it out, but please, check for updates and continue reading! Also, wish me luck on my Pharmacology exam- I'm barely passing and this story is a major distraction...


	5. Chapter 5: Identity Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters.

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Five**: Identity Revealed

Severus found himself, once again, seated in the Pennington's appalling flower print chair. He listened as Libby busied herself in the kitchen preparing the night's dinner and couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten himself into this mess.

_I only wanted to invite Alex to Hogwarts and relax for a few days. Instead I've been forced to accept this _gracious_ dinner invitation. _

Severus groaned. Alex was a nice kid but the Headmaster wasn't sure he was worth this much trouble. The dark haired man had thought this would be an open and shut job, with plenty of down time to enjoy, but that wasn't turning out to be the case. The Penningtons weren't sold yet on sending their only son to Hogwarts and Severus had promised to hang around for the reminder of the week. The wizard closed his eyes and tried to block out sounds from the kitchen. His thoughts turned yet again to yesterday's meeting with Daniel Harrison.

_What in Merlin's name happened yesterday? _He had only wanted to talk to the man, possibly ask him some questions, so how had he ended up storming from the room?_ I still can't stand to remember that night…in the Astronomy Tower…and he brought it up! _Snape's fingers dug into floral fabric. The whole encounter seemed strange, in retrospect. Severus mentally retraced the entire affair for the fourth time.

_The reason I wanted to meet him in the first place was because Alex said the teacher had known me personally. _Dark brows knit together._ When asked, however, he denied having met me and made me feel stupid_. Snape recalled Harrison's answer to his question: "I may be a squib but I follow current events in _The Daily Prophet_. I know the same things about you as everyone else who reads the paper."

_Of course he does. Why did I ever think otherwise? He's right; everyone knows my reputation. But still… _Suddenly pools of green clouded his mind. _His eyes were a shade of green I've only seen on two other people: Lily Evans and Harry Potter_. Snape had immediately thought of the Boy Wonder when faced with Daniel Harrison. _I embarrassed myself staring at him like that. But still…_

The resemblance between the two was uncanny; at least, Snape assumed it was. In ten years a person's appearance could change drastically and Potter had still been so young when he disappeared._ I didn't even see him much in the two years prior to his abduction- I was too busy eluding both the Dark and the Light._

Snape couldn't deny that Mr. Harrison's appearance had shocked him. _If only it had been Potter. He's about the right age, right hair color, right eyes- especially the eyes._ It was dangerous for Snape to continue this line of thought but he couldn't stop now. For the sake of argument he decided to pretend it _had_ been Potter. _He's been in this town for seven years, a town with no resident wizards. But he couldn't leave magic alone entirely. He set himself up as a squib and continues to read the paper to keep up on the people he left behind…_ Snape felt lightheaded. _Merlin's beard! Could it possibly be?_

Severus continued to connect the dots. _And Mr. Harrison's attitude; it was so much like that of the Golden Brat. I noticed he was nervous. Could it have been because he didn't want to be recognized? And making me angry like that… intentionally!_ It all seemed to make sense. _By making me mad, Harrison could divert attention from himself and cloud my mind to keep me from putting the pieces together and staying to ask questions he probably couldn't answer! It's just the sort of thing I would do in the same situation_. Snape clutched the chair even harder. If he was correct, what would it mean to the wizarding world? to Hogwarts? to him?

Those were questions he wasn't ready to answer. Besides, two important inconsistencies existed in his theory: 1) Mr. Harrison was allegedly completely muggle and 2) the man, Mr. Harrison, did not have a lightening bolt scar.

It was the most encouragement Severus had had in years of finding The-Boy-Who-He-Hoped-Still-Lived. He had four days to spend in town and Snape made the decision, at that moment, to devote all his time to investigating and questioning Daniel Harrison.

"Are you comfortable, Headmaster?" Libby asked from the kitchen doorway.

Severus calmed himself down enough to answer. "Yes, thank you, ma'am."

"Dinner should be ready before too long. Can I do anything for you?"

_You can unravel the mysteries in my head. _"No, Ms. Pennington. I'm quite alright."

"Call me Libby!" Snape couldn't stop himself from smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked beside Mr. Harrison and found the courage to ask the question that had been nagging him all day. "Hey, Teach?"

"Yeah?"

"How did your meeting with Headmaster Snape go?"

Daniel chuckled. "I think it went extremely well."

Alex nodded. He looked down at the bouquet he was carrying. He felt dumb walking around with flowers. "Mr. Harrison, the flowers really aren't necessary, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to do something nice for your mom. She's always been so nice to me, even before she knew me at all. You should realize how lucky you are to have a mother who's so kind and loves you so much." The teacher swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know…"

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence broken only by the sounds of the teacher's cane against the sidewalk. A few minutes later Alex ran up to his front door and threw it open. "Mom! We're home! Mr. Harrison brought you some flowers, too."

"Well, aren't you so sweet! You didn't have to do that, Daniel…"

Mr. Harrison yelled back, "I wanted to! It's my thank you for inviting me to dinner."

The teacher stepped inside the house and walked to the living room to sit in his favorite chair. It had been such a long day at school, and he was so accustomed to being at the Penningtons, he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings- and sat down on Severus Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus couldn't believe his good luck. The subjuct of his musings had just landed in his lap. Mr. Harrison yelped and got up so quickly he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He looked up into his former professor's face and blushed crimson red. Severus simply looked down at him in what seemed to be a calculating manner.

Libby came into the room and noticed the man on the floor. "Daniel! What happened here?" The prostrate man found no words but Snape answered for him.

"Your guest was merely attempting to sit in my lap and found himself most unwelcome." Mr. Harrison blushed even harder.

"Well I never! Daniel? What's gotten into you? Anyway, hope you don't mind that Headmaster Snape is eating with us as well." Libby walked back to the kitchen.

"Not at all." The teacher grabbed his cane and struggled to get up.

"Can I help you?" Daniel looked up at the proffered hand and shook his head.

"No, thanks. I can manage on my own." He got up and limped over to the couch. Finally seated he looked over to find Snape still examining him. The two spent several minutes staring at each other before Alex announced it was time to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape glanced around the table. Dinner looked to be a humble affair with home-cooked food, friends, and family. He took in the people sitting at the table. To his left was Alex, the brat he wanted at school; to his right, at the head of the table, was Mr. Pennington, and at the other end, Libby. As loathe as he was to admit it, Snape was really beginning to like the woman.

Mr. Daniel Harrison occupied the remaining seat, across from him, perfect for questioning and observation. The incident in the living room had given him further cause to believe this was the Harry Potter; the man had a penchant for making a fool of himself. _Alright, time to start the interrogation…_

"Mr. Harrison, our visit yesterday was so brief; I'm glad to have the opportunity to speak to you again."

Daniel looked him straight in the face. "Of course you are."

"Tell me about your family. I'm sure I've met your parents, since they are wizards of course."

Daniel glared at the potions master. "This is my family. The Penningtons have all but adopted me."

Mr. Pennington spoke up. "You know he means your biological family, Daniel. Didn't you tell us their names were Lily and James?" Severus almost gasped.

"Yes, yes I did say that. Headmaster, my parents are dead and have been for quite some time."

Daniel wanted nothing more than to jump up and leave the table. Snape was no fool and he was obviously suspicious. The teacher had seem the spark in the black eyes at the mention of his parents and realized, regrettably, that it was only a matter of time before Snape put all the pieces together and ruined his new life.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Harrison, how did you come by your scar and limp? You seem rather rough and tumble for a high school teacher. Were you perhaps in a fight?" Snape drawled on.

"Headmaster! Why are you harassing him?" Alex suddenly exclaimed. "That's none of your business!" Mr. Harrison wiped his mouth and pushed his chair back.

"Thank you for the dinner Libby, Glenn. I enjoyed it. Alex, I'll see you at school tomorrow, and Headmaster? Good to see you again." He grabbed his cane and walked out of the kitchen to leave. Severus sat stunned. It had to be him, just had to be. Even with the time, a new scar, and a bad leg the man looked much like his father, with a touch of Lily's influence. Snape looked down at his plate for a moment then excused himself from the table. He ran to the front door and looked out. Mr. Harrison had only made it a few steps down the sidewalk. He would feel like a fool if he was incorrect, but it would be worthwhile to put an end to the mystery. The Headmaster hesitantly spoke.

"Potter. You're Harry Potter."

The younger man stopped in his tracks at the soft statement. It was the first time in ten years he had been called by that name. It bought back feelings of happiness, love, friendship, loss, pain, betrayal, and shame. He glanced back at Snape before continuing his walk home.

"No, Professor Snape. You're wrong. Harry Potter died a long time ago."

TBC…

Has Harry really lost his magic? What happened to Voldemort and his scar? Next chapter: Secrets Revealed. This chapter is a little longer but still short. Seemed like a good place to stop though. I'll try to get a few more chapters out before next week. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters. Only Alex, Glenn, and Libby are mine.

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Six**: Secrets Revealed

"Draco!" Severus yelled into his hotel room fireplace.

Seconds later the head of his godson appeared in the flames. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"How are things at the school? Nothing for me to be concerned about I assume."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course, Severus. You left me in charge so what could possibly go wrong?" The younger wizard winked at the older man.

"You are an insufferable prat, you know that?"

"Ah, but that's why you love me so much."

Severus had been Draco's substitute father and protector since the boy's birth and he had continued those roles once appointed as Headmaster. Draco had been given his previous job as Potions teacher and was also the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Any news on the missing invitations?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really. I questioned some of the families of the students. They all said the children were already attending a wizardry school other than Hogwarts. I suppose that's why didn't receive invites from _this_ school."

Severus nodded. He filed the info away in his mind for perusal at another time. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. "Draco, I have some interesting information to share with you and I intend to keep this only between you and I."

The blonde haired man perked up. "Oh, really? Well then, do tell."

"I've found Harry Potter." Draco's reaction was immediate.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. However, I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet; well, not since discovering his true identity."

"Hold on, Severus! I'm going to meet you there and we can both go to-"

"No!" Snape interjected. He wanted a chance to have a one on one conversation with Potter. There were things he needed to say to the boy savior he didn't want others to hear- not even his godson. "You know how he felt about you in school. Your presence would only keep him from opening up to me."

Draco glared at the Potions Master. After several tense moments he spoke. "Okay, but let me know how it goes. I want to see him again too, Severus."

Snape nodded. "One more thing, Mr. Malfoy. Does Professor Merriweather still wish to retire?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Harrison locked up his classroom and started down the hallway. As he neared the school's entrance he caught sight of a man with shoulder length dark hair. He paused only a moment before opening the door.

"I expected to see you here. Come with me. We can talk at my place."

Severus nodded and fell into step beside the young teacher. Potter seemed worn, almost to the point of breaking, and seeing the once headstrong and unstoppable boy look so weary made his heart ache in a way it never had before. Once again he noticed the limp and use of the cane.

"Potter, why do you not heal yourself? I'm sure it's an inconvenience having to use that cane to get around." Said man only grit his teeth and walked on. Severus remained silent for the rest of their journey.

Potter's house was a humble affair with a small, well-kept garden in the front yard. Harry opened the door and gestured for Snape to go in first. The Headmaster entered and took a look around. _Quaint. It seems as though Potter hasn't had much money to live on in the past decade. But of course, he hasn't had access to his family vault at Gringott's. _The teacher had a complete assortment of muggle devices in his kitchen and living room but there was a noticeable absence of magical items. Snape shook his head. It was time to get some answers.

"Potter, why have you not come back to Hogwarts? To the wizarding world? To those who care for you?" Mr. Harrison, aka Harry Potter, sat down and motioned for Severus to do the same.

"To answer your questions: I couldn't, why should I, and who?" The teacher took a breath and looked at the Headmaster. "How much time do you have?"

"I've waited ten years to see you again and find out what happened between you and Voldemort; I dare say you can have as much time as you require."

Harry looked down at his lap and sighed. "First, a question for you: did you mean what you said that day in my classroom? That you respected me and wanted to find me?" Severus thought back to their conversation. _Another clue to his true identity I should have noticed_.

"Yes." Shocked green eyes looked up. "We may not have had the best relationship while you were at Hogwarts, but that could only be expected. You were Voldemort's worst enemy and I was treading the thin line of a spy." Snape remembered those times with shame. "But, as you also know, there was no love lost between your father and I. I thought you were just like him- spoiled, snotty, and selfish. If I had only taken the time to get to know you I would have realized I couldn't have been farther from the truth. Of course, the Pensieve incident didn't help matters…" Snape could see the blush creeping onto Potter's face. "But I should have controlled my anger. You were curious and young and I was out of line. I'm sorry."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did Snape really just apologize to me?_

The Headmaster continued. "After the incident in the Astronomy Tower I ran. I heard about your disappearance months after it happened. Contrary to popular belief, I wished to look after all my students, and you were no exception. I was sorry to hear you had fallen into the Dark Lord's hands. Then, one day, I felt a burning sensation on my arm." Severus pushed up the sleeve of his navy blue collared shirt. Harry gasped as he took in the sight of the pale white arm. "The Dark Mark had vanished and I knew that the Dark Lord had been defeated. I turned myself in to the authorities and you know the rest of the story." Potter nodded in agreement. "However, the part you don't know is that I've spent the last ten years looking for you- the boy who gave me freedom."

Severus was surprised to see a single tear roll down the young man's face. Potter reached up to wipe it away and cleared his throat before he spoke. "So, I guess it's my turn now."

"Only if you want to tell me." Snape couldn't believe he had just spoken those words. _I've waited so long to talk to him and now I'm telling him he doesn't have to? What's wrong with me?_

"Where do I even begin? My whole life led up to my fight with Voldemort."

"Let's start with your sixth year. I recall you spending quite a bit of time with Albus outside of school."

"We were looking for horcruxes. I guess you're familiar with the term?"

"Vaguely. A horcrux is an object that holds a part of someone's soul."

"Yes. When Albus…died…. I continued the search on my own. Dumbledore and I had both known that the only way to ensure Voldemort's ultimate defeat would be to obliterate every horcrux he had made."

Severus interrupted. "I was under the impression that one could only _half_ a soul to create a _single_ horcrux."

"We both know Voldemort has never been content to do what others have done before him- he has to do it _better_. He created six horcruxes and kept a seventh portion of his soul within his pathetic excuse for a body. It was hard work, but I managed to find and destroy five of the six during that first year of my search- but the sixth one always eluded me.

"I didn't go back to Hogwarts, as you know. I was too busy for schoolwork; my days revolved around training, sleeping (when I wasn't plagued by nightmares), and studying horcruxes. One night I was researching the subject in the library at Grimmauld Place and fell asleep on my books. I was rudely awakened half an hour later by Voldemort's latest vision and the pain it caused in my scar. In that moment, I discovered the nature of the sixth and last horcrux. Do you know what it was, Severus?"

The Potions Master was entranced. He truly didn't know much about horcruxes- a black art even he never dared dabble in- and had no idea what the sixth one could have possibly been. Snape shook his head in the negative.

"Me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex threw himself down on his bed. The fourteen year old had an important decision to make and he just didn't know what to do about it.

_All my life I've wanted something more than ordinary. Now I have this opportunity to go Hogwarts and study magic- my favorite thing in the entire world. But, to do so, I've got to leave Mom and Dad behind…_ The boy rolled over and threw a pillow over his head. _What do I choose? It would be hard to leave them, but I'm way old enough now to go out on my own._ "But I'd still miss them."

"Who would you miss, son?"

Alex sat up as his father entered the room. "You and Mom of course! Duh, Dad!" Glenn laughed and sat down beside Alex.

"So, you're thinking about Headmaster Snape's offer. Come to a conclusion yet?"

"No."

Glenn put his arm around the young man's shoulders. "What does your intuition tell you?"

Alex sighed. "That I should go. That I can learn things there I would never be able to learn elsewhere."

"Then, your decision's made- go to Hogwarts."

"But Dad! Headmaster Snape seems a little mean. Do you remember how he treated Mr. Harrison at dinner last night? And what about Teach? Not only will I be leaving you and Mom, I'll be leaving him as well. He'll be so lonely." Alex made a pouting face.

"I'm sure Mr. Harrison wouldn't want to hold you back, son. In fact, he's mentioned to me that he thinks you _should_ go to Hogwarts. Apparently he's heard good things about the school."

Alex looked up at his father before giving him a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, Dad. I think I've made up my mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coal black eyes widened in disbelief. _No! There is no way Harry Potter is a horcrux!_ Harry smiled a little at the astonishment on his former professor's face. "I know what you're thinking and let me assure you- it's more than possible."

Potter grabbed his cane and hobbled over to the window. He didn't want to face Snape for this part of the story. He stood looking out on his garden with his back to the older man.

"It shocked me too, but it made perfect sense. Voldemort knew only a portion of the prophecy: _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…' (1) _He assumed this meant that I had been born to defeat him in battle, and thus he murdered my parents, and many say, attempted to kill me as well." He took a breath. "But that was not his intent. At that point, Voldemort had completed five of the six horcruxes and was searching for a suitable item to hold the sixth portion of his miserable soul." Potter glanced back at Severus. "What better place to put it than the body of Harry Potter?"

The Headmaster was beginning to think he had bitten off more than he could chew. He had expected a story of a bloody battle between the Dark and the Light, won with some luck shot Potter had managed to sneak in at the enemy. But this, this was an entirely different animal- a story he could barely stomach with an ending nowhere in sight.

"The other horcruxes were items of historical value to the Dark Lord: his diary, Marvolo's ring, the locket. Was this child not also of historical importance to him- the boy prophesized to bring about his own demise? What more worthy object could be found? What better hiding place than the Savior of the Wizarding World? What better way to overturn the divination than to make the child _his_ to control? That night Voldemort transferred a portion of himself into my infant body, marking me with a scar on my forehead as proof of the exchange and his claim on me. The process cost him dearly though- the seventh part of his soul could not sustain his physical form and he became something of a wandering spirit, only to reappear years later as a parasite living within Professor Quirrell. For years Voldemort used his connection with me as a means of torture. He sent me visions of the Death Eater meetings and I felt every Crucio he cast at his servants." Snape suppressed a shudder. "He even set the events in motion that would ultimately lead to the death of Sirius Black."

At the mention of his deceased Godfather, Snape could see the younger man's shoulders sag all the more. _So he still feels responsible for the mutt's death? This boy has seen too much pain in his short life…_ Harry had to pause for a few moments as he composed himself enough to continue.

"Little did the Dark Lord know that the prophecy continued on: _'…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…'_ _(2)_ By making me one of his horcruxes Voldemort had sealed his own fate." Potter turned around to meet Snape's eyes.

Severus spoke with a voice gentler and kinder than Harry had ever heard him use before. "Horcruxes are almost always inanimate, but to make one of a human being…"

"Exactly. I remember Dumbledore telling me once, _'…to confide a part of your soul to something that can think and move for itself is obviously a very risky business.'(3)_ He was right. I had no intention of letting Voldemort use me to further his own goals. I believe the incident in my fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament, was a test. Voldemort wanted to know how much free will I had against him-" Harry smiled crookedly- "and as he found, it was a good deal. My research became more frantic- not research to find the last horcrux any longer, research to destroy it- to destroy myself."

Potter let his body slide down the window to rest on the floor. "I often wonder if Dumbledore knew all along that I was the sixth part of Voldemort. If he knew that I would one day have to be sacrificed to save wizard kind. Maybe that's why he was so nice to me, like a father even…because he pitied me." Severus made a move to speak but Harry silenced him. "It doesn't matter now. Anyway, the hours of reading paid off in the end. I found a spell, more ancient than any I'd ever encountered previously, and it was the solution I'd been trying to find."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman appeared out of thin air. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body and briskly walked towards the designated meeting place. She could see his silhouette in the moonlight and hurried towards him. She halted a few feet away and bowed low to the ground.

"Master, I've come as you requested."

The man merely looked down upon her crouched form. "What have you learned?"

"Only that your son has been asking the children's families questions, Master. However, he has learned nothing of our plan."

"You will _not_ call that pathetic excuse for a wizard _my_ son! Crucio!"

The woman's screams filled the night air but no one witnessed her pain, save the man who delighted in causing it. "Rise, Alice, and go back to your station. We will meet again when I have need of you."

The woman struggled to stand and bow before apparating away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One day, during a training session with Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt, the Death Eaters attacked. There were too many of them and the three of us couldn't hold them off. From the corner of my eye I could see that Mad-Eye was in trouble. I rushed to his aid, in my typical Gryffindor fashion, (Severus smiled a little) and failed to protect my back. I was hit with a powerful stunning spell and next thing I remember, I was sitting in something like a jail cell. Death Eaters brought me food once a day but no one laid a hand on me. I knew they wanted nothing more than to rip me apart, especially Bellatrix Lestrange, but Voldemort himself forbid them to harm me in any way- and you and I both know why.

"Eventually the Dark Lord himself came down to see me. We were alone in the complex. He'd sent the Death Eaters on a raid to ensure they wouldn't hear the conversation between us. He knew how badly they hated me and also knew they would not be pleased to discover he meant to keep me alive by his side forever. He took a few minutes to gloat and tell me things I already knew (like a typical bad guy) and waited for my reaction. In the minutes that followed I unleashed the ancient spell.

"The spell allowed me to exorcise the bit of Voldemort within me. It was painful beyond belief, but that's all I'll say on that matter." Harry's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears and Severus wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms. But the boy needed this, needed someone to listen to his story, and Severus was willing to do that for him. "I thought I had it all figured out. I thought I could save the day and still survive. I was foolish. Of course I would have to sacrifice, I was the sacrificial lamb, after all." Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "It was my magic. My magic was the part of Voldemort embedded within me. I was never a wizard at all! Voldemort's soul was the only magical thing within me!"

Potter began to sob uncontrollably. The Headmaster could stand it no longer. He closed the space between them and put his arms around the young man. Harry couldn't see it, but Snape's face was also lined with the tracks of a few tears. The teacher brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. In a few minutes, after the worst of his convulsions had ceased, he finished his story.

"My magic was gone, along with my famous scar, but as I looked at the shocked expression on Voldemort's face I realized I wasn't alone- he too had become nothing more than a muggle. His magic and mine had the same source. The shock turned into rage, then hatred. He flew at me and what followed was no epic battle between two great wizards. It was only the mad struggle of two humans fighting for their lives. We tore at each other and struggled to break our opponent. Blood and screams of rage and pain filled the air. His fingers gouged at my eye; he was kind enough to give me a new scar and take half my sight. He also managed to break my leg in several places, which left me with this permanent limp. Voldemort was strong, but in the end I prevailed. I killed him with my bare hands, Severus. I murdered him in cold blood."

Severus held the man tighter_. That's why Voldemort's body was found with no evidence of spell-induced damage._ "Merlin, Harry, I had no idea." _Wait. When did Potter become Harry? _Then the wizard answered that question himself_- when he entrusted me with the chaos of his life. _ "So you came to live in this town, as a squib, which you now truly are." Harry made no attempt to remove himself from the Potion Master's embrace.

"I was so badly hurt, Severus. I was so lost. Where could I go? What could I do? I couldn't go back to Hogwarts; that much I knew with certainty. Hogwarts only wanted wizards, and the magical community only wanted their Golden Boy- both titles I could no longer claim. Besides, I had been as much a tool for them as I had been for Voldemort! They had no use for me now that Voldemort was dead. I walked as far as I could to get away before the aurors surrounded the scene of my crime. I laid low for years and never sought medical treatment for my wounds- I was too scared that someone at a hospital would recognize me and report my whereabouts to the Ministry or Hogwarts. My leg and eye have healed as best as possible over time. Some people felt sorry for me and gave me work doing odd jobs over the years; others just stared or ignored me. Eventually I found this town and the Penningtons. They've treated me like a second son and helped me get a job as a teacher at East End High." Potter scrubbed his tears and looked at Snape. "Then you showed up."

TBC…

(1) Prophecy from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix pg 841

(2) Also prophecy from above source

(3) Quote of Dumbledore's from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince pg 506

So there you go. That took me forever to write so I hope you enjoyed it! Did it answer your questions? Do you hate me now? I want to know. The goal is to get twice as many reviews for this chapter as I've received for the others combined. If you do the math that makes fifty-six. Lofty, I know, but goals should be right? Anyway, now you can review anonymously as well thanks to Munku-JGSPTV! So please! Read and review! Also this will probably be the last chapter for at least a week until classes are over.  Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters.

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Seven**: Aftermath and New Beginnings

Emerald eyes slowly opened to a stained popcorn ceiling. _How did I get to my bedroom?_ Harry groggily sat up_. I hadn't realized how tired I was- or how much it would take out of me to talk of the past. _The young teacher hung his head. _And the person I chose to bare my heart and soul to was none other than Severus Snape!_ "What do I do now?" the young man all but screamed.

"You listen to my proposal, of course." Potter's head jerked up to see Severus enter his bedroom with a tray of food. "Did you have a nice beauty rest, Potter? If you ask me, you could have used a few more years." Snape hadn't missed the look of surprise on his former student's face. "Shocked that I'm still here? Honestly, did you really think I'd just leave after everything that happened yesterday? I'm not that much of a bastard."

"Sod off, Snape. I'm not in the mood for your witty conversation."

The Headmaster placed the tray on Harry's bedside table. "I know, but wallowing in self-pity will not improve your situation."

"Wait! Did you say yesterday? Have I really been out that long?" The Headmaster nodded the affirmative. "And you've been here- in my house- the entire time?"

"Yes." Severus cast a slightly worried glance at the younger man. "You passed out in my arms"- Harry could see a slight blush on the older man- "and I carried you to your bed. I've spent the majority of the night deciding what to do with you and the better part of the morning making you breakfast." Snape pointed at the tray of food. "You damn well better eat every bit of it too. I don't generally cook and I've never cooked with muggle appliances. Appreciate my efforts."

Harry pulled the food towards him and mentally prepared himself to eat the stuff. It didn't look like any kind of breakfast he'd ever seen before and he wasn't completely sure it was edible. _It would be terrible of me not to eat it, if he really worked so hard…_ He wearily watched the forkful of what could be eggs move towards his face and willed his mouth to open. Severus watched with anticipation as Harry slowly chewed the yellow substance. Potter reluctantly swallowed the stuff with a painful grimace he couldn't hide. "Um, it's delicious, Snape. Thanks."

Severus schooled his face not to betray his amusement. _He's actually eating it, ever the brave Gryffindor._ "You're welcome. Now then, on to more pressing matters. What do you plan to do? You told me about Voldemort, about the years since, but what will you do now? Continue to live as a squib in a world devoid of magic, teaching ordinary muggles and hiding from everything and everyone you once knew?" Snape locked eyes with Potter. "I find that to be unacceptable and very unlike the brave and headstrong Harry Potter I once taught."

Harry clenched his fist and fought to control the urge to throw his tray at the dark-haired man. "What else can I do? If I had any other options do you think I'd be here now? I have no magic, I'm crippled, and I have no way to return to the wizarding world, even if I wanted to."

"_Do_ you want to?"

The question was softly voiced and Harry almost missed it. He looked at Snape and was surprised to see the eagerness in the man's eyes. This was obviously the question Snape had been dying to ask. The young teacher paused only a moment before answering. "Yes, more than you can ever imagine."

Severus almost smiled at those words, the words he'd been hoping to hear. "Then I have a proposal for you, as I mentioned earlier. You now have a way back to the magical world- you can come with me- and become a teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry jumped up from the bed dumping his breakfast all over the floor. "Are you serious? What could I possibly teach?"

The former Potions Master glared at the mess the breakfast he'd worked so hard to create had become. "Of course I'm serious. I'm proposing that you, Daniel Harrison, take the position of Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The current teacher, Professor Merriweather, has wanted to retire for years, but I could never find a suitable replacement. It's a subject I'm sure you are capable of teaching and you do have some experience with children from the time you've spent here." Black eyes met green. "Do you accept?"

Potter finally closed his mouth. Stunned didn't even come close to what he was feeling at the moment. _A chance to go back to Hogwarts! Even better, to be a teacher!_ _But_ _going back to the scene of so many memories will be hard._ The former Golden Boy pondered the practicality of the move. _Still, I've missed magic so much, and more importantly, I wouldn't have any more financial worries. _Decision made, Harry shook his head. "Yes, I'll be more than happy to accept your offer."

The Headmaster reached out to shake Potter's hand. "Congratulations, and welcome to the staff. My week in town is coming to a close so prepare to leave as soon as possible. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, Professor. We'll apparate back to the school grounds." Snape turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The older man glanced back at the crippled savior of the world. Harry's eyes were a little glossy as he asked one final question. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Contrary to your personal belief, there are those who still care about you, Harry Potter. Those who never wished to use you as a tool and only hoped to see you alive once more." Harry fought back tears at those words and smiled broadly at Snape.

_I've never seen anything so beautiful_…

Snape couldn't believe he had just mentally admitted that the former bane of his life was attractive. _This has got to stop. Time to be the snarky potions master again. _ "And Potter? Do clean up the mess you've made of my breakfast." With those parting words the older man briskly left the bedroom and presumably the house.

Harry stared at the space previously occupied by Severus Snape before softly laughing. _To say something so touching one moment and to follow it up with an order to clean _my own_ house. Severus will always be a bit of a bastard._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape leaned against Daniel Harrison's closed front door. _What have I gotten myself into now? _He hadn't spent a single second sleeping after Harry's confession and consequential coma. The young man had been exhausted before the conversation and afterwards had been dead to the world. Severus had carried the man to bed and then pulled a chair up to begin his bedside vigil. For some reason he couldn't name Severus had wanted to be by his side in case the teacher happened to need anything during the night.

The dark-haired man sighed and began the walk back towards his hotel.

_My feelings about the boy have always been so confused. First, as a student, he annoyed me to no end and then, as a fallen soldier and my emancipator, I longed to find him and thank him for his efforts. But now, as a grown man found, what do I feel? Not irritation, not just gratefulness and sadness for the past he shoulders, but something more…something I'm afraid to confront._

The Headmaster nearly growled._ And what have I done? I've given him a position at Hogwarts, where I'll be continuously plagued by his presence_. Severus regretted the decision only a moment. _But his happiness, and that smile…_ "It will be worth it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Severus at Harry's doorstep bright and early. The Headmaster had just raised his hand to knock when the door opened. Harry was dressed, cane in hand, but with no other baggage. Snape raised an eyebrow. "I don't have much here anyway, and certainly nothing of much monetary value. I'm ready to move on, whatever the future brings."

"Indeed. Well then, follow me." Potter looked slightly confused. "I have to visit someone before we can leave." The teacher merely nodded and fell in step beside the Headmaster.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to say good-bye to the Penningtons before we go. They've been my saving grace over the years and I'm going to miss them." Severus said nothing.

Harry used the time to analyze Snape's appearance. The man had previously been dressed in muggle clothing but now had reverted back to his black robes and cape. The former Boy Wonder smirked mischievously. "You know, Snape, you looked pretty good in blue jeans and button down shirts." The Potions Master continued in silence but Potter could see the upwards curve of his lips.

Quarter of an hour later Harry found himself at a very familiar residence. "Alex! Of course! I forgot you invited him to Hogwarts this year!"

Snape nodded. "Today his parents promised to have an answer for me. If he has agreed to enroll I plan to take him with us as we apparate. I know you are quite fond of the boy. Now you'll have to opportunity to remain his teacher and still return to Hogwarts."

"Yes. I'd almost forgotten in the excitement of the past few days. He's been like a younger brother to me more than a student these past years. He reminds me so much of Ron."

"He does resemble a member of the Weasley clan. I had the same thought when I first saw his picture."

Harry finally realized the oddness of Snape's visit. "Headmaster, why are you here? Don't students receive invitations by mail to enter Hogwarts? I remember mine very well."

Frowning, the older man answered. "That's true, usually. For several years now some students have not received their invites. I've looked into the matter but found no answer to the reason for this. All of the students in question are attending other schools, according to their parents. I've personally invited many students over the last months, hoping to discourage whomever or whatever is causing the disappearance. Alex is one such student."

Harry only nodded, but inside, his thoughts were a whirlwind. _I definitely want to research this further when I get to Hogwarts- just in case. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, after several tearful good-byes, the trio was preparing to apparate to Hogwarts. Alex was more than a little keyed up. "Mr. Harrison, I can't believe you're coming too! It's so awesome!"

Harry laughed and Snape smiled. "Well, I was a little surprised myself, but I'm glad to have the opportunity."

Alex grinned widely. "Yeah, I didn't want to leave you behind, Teach. I knew you would be lonely once I left with Headmaster Snape." Mr. Harrison's smile faded slightly and Severus was bothered by the change in the man. The wizard cleared his throat.

"Mr. Harrison will never be lonely again at Hogwarts. He'll have you and all of his students to keep him company."

Green eyes met black. "And you? Will you keep me company, Headmaster?"

Snape's insides grew warm and his heart beat faster as those hopeful, emerald eyes pierced his soul. "I will, if you wish me to." Harry gave Severus another of his million megawatt smiles. Snape grabbed the teacher's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hold on, Alex. It's time to go."

A loud pop sounded as the trio suddenly disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, aka Mr. Harrison, fell ungracefully to the floor. Severus offered his hand in help. The prone man smiled a little. _This seems familiar; but last time, I refused his help- my pride and embarrassment wouldn't allow it. This time, I won't be so foolish. I will accept his help, and anything else he has to give._ The green-eyed man grabbed the offered hand and was pulled to an upright position.

"Man, this place is amazing! It's a huge, old castle! This is the school?" Snape replied in the affirmative. Alex couldn't contain his excitement. "I'm gonna go explore! Is that okay?" Another positive answer. Alex took off down the nearest corridor.

"Will he be okay on his own?"

The Headmaster smirked. "Unsafe in Hogwarts? Never." Harry laughed at the dark humor. Snape was quickly becoming addicted to that sound; he wanted to hear more of it as often as possible. "Come with me. I promise Alex will be just fine. There is someone wishing to see you."

"Oh? I can't imagine who it could be." Potter's brow furrowed in thought. "Snape, how many people know my true identity?"

"Only myself and this one another person."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good. You know I'm not ready to claim my old name. I want to remain Daniel Harrison while I'm here."

"I understand."

The former Potions Master led the way to the Slytherin dungeons. Harry was overcome by a sense of déjà vu as they traveled the halls he once knew so well_. So many memories, both good and bad. To be here again, as a muggle no less, will be a bittersweet experience. _He glanced to his side at Severus. _But I feel, as long as he's by my side, I'll be able to face my past and move on towards a brighter future. If anyone knows about dark secrets and pushing past them, it's him._

A cold feeling of dread enveloped Harry as they neared the entrance to Snape's old office and quarters. Unbidden scenes from memory filled his mind: a crush on the mysterious Potions Master, ordered lessons with said object of affection, the Pensieve incident, and the consequential further falling out between the two.

The Headmaster whispered the password and Harry followed him inside the chambers. A tall, platinum blonde man stood in front of a roaring fire. Severus spoke, "Our guest has finally arrived."

The man turned towards his visitors to greet them. "Harry Potter, it's been far too long."

Harry's jaw figuratively hit the ground. "Draco Malfoy?"

TBC…

School's done so I should have more time to write now. Thanks to everyone who's read this story and especially to those who have reviewed it. You are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8: New Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters. Only Libby, Glenn, Alex, and Alice are mine. (Wow! Lots of original characters!)

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Eight**: New Feelings

_The Headmaster whispered the password and Harry followed him inside the chambers. A tall, platinum blonde man stood in front of a roaring fire. Severus spoke, "Our guest has finally arrived."_

_The man turned towards his visitors to greet them. "Harry Potter, it's been far too long."_

_Harry's jaw figuratively hit the ground. "Draco Malfoy?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The former wizard tried to contain his shock and took a defensive stance.

Malfoy smirked, amused by the other man's visible distress. "Surprised? Bet not as surprised as I am that we finally found you."

"_We_? You helped Snape look for me? You, Draco Malfoy, my nemesis?"

Draco laughed. "Come on, Harry. We both know I was never your true enemy. I was only a distraction from the real bad guy- Lord Voldemort." Potter had to admit Draco was right there. Malfoy had been a saint compared to the evil that was Tom Riddle. Still, he didn't want to let his guard down just yet.

Potter watched with wary eyes as the young blonde walked forward, stopping inches away from him. Harry could feel the tension in the air and took a deep breath, a feeble attempt to calm himself and get ready for the inevitable ass kicking he was about to receive from the Slytherin. He caught movement from Draco's right arm and fought against his instincts to flinch in preparation for a blow. _I will _not_ be weak in front of Draco Malfoy!_

Slowly Malfoy brought his arm up…and offered his hand to Harry. The emerald-eyed teacher looked perplexed and Draco couldn't help but laugh a little at the expression on the other's face. "Surely you didn't think I would harm you, Potter? I was raised to have better manners than that, after all." Harry remained speechless. Suddenly the well-practiced sneer disappeared and Draco broke out into a genuine smile before moving quickly to embrace the stunned man in a passionate hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Harry. You and Severus saved me from unimaginable horrors. I was released, finally, from the hellish life and duties I'd been born and bred to fulfill. I've waited years to tell you that."

_This is not the Malfoy I remember so well. It's almost as if the boy I knew was a false front- used to frighten and intimidate._ Harry realized in a rush that this was more than likely the case. He looked down ashamed. "But Draco, what I did to you in sixth year…"

Malfoy shook his head. "Water under the bridge, as muggles say. I don't think that matters in the larger scheme of things. I forgave you for that incident almost as soon as it happened."

Snape could tell Harry was overwhelmed and stepped in to help. "Draco, you should back off a little. Mr. Potter hasn't seen you in years and suddenly you're squeezing him to death- not to mention acting pleasant. Give him some space."

Malfoy let go of the teacher but glared at the Headmaster. "Give him some space? You're the one that wouldn't let me see him until now. It's not fair! You've had him all to yourself for days!"

Severus rolled his eyes. _Sometimes I wonder how I've managed to put up with this brat for so long._ He turned to Harry. "Draco is a little… over dramatic. I apologize on his behalf." Malfoy folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "But he truly is glad to see you again, Potter."

Harry frowned. _When did I go back to Potter? Wasn't I Harry just yesterday?_

"Draco, you'll be pleased to learn that Mr. Potter has agreed to become the new Professor of Muggle Studies, so you'll have plenty of time to annoy and dote on him." Snape noticed Harry's frown and wondered what the man was thinking.

"Seriously? Did you really, Harry?" Malfoy's silver eyes were filled with joy.

"Yes, but under my alias, Daniel Harrison."

Draco smiled. "Well, I'm glad to have you here, whatever name you go by. There aren't any other teachers our age so I hope you'll accept my offer of friendship- the second time around. I'm the new Potions Professor, if you hadn't figured it out yet."

_Friends with Draco, the Potions Master? The world must be flat._ Harry simply nodded.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye and your leg? Is that limp permanent?" Severus scowled and Harry sighed.

"Both injuries involve a long story I'd rather not tell at the moment, but as far as I know, neither can be fixed."

Draco stared at the other man quizzically. "As far as you know?"

Potter looked down at his cane. "Yes, long story short, I'm no longer a wizard, so I couldn't magically heal myself. Years after the injuries, when I finally met a wizard, he tried to heal them and failed." Draco's shock at this revelation was clearly evident on his face.

Snape's eyes grew wide. "Are you referring to Alex?" Harry shook his head. "Of course Alex couldn't perform such an advanced spell! He hasn't even attended his first class yet! Maybe an experienced wizard such as myself or Malfoy could mend them for you." The hope shining in Harry's eyes made Snape's heart skip a beat. "Sit down on the couch and relax yourself." Potter limped over to the designated spot and eagerly awaited the spell. Snape pulled his wand from his robes and muttered the most powerful healing charm he'd ever learned.

Draco tapped his foot while Harry and Snape remained motionless. "Did it work or what?"

Severus frowned. It was obvious the man's eye hadn't improved but maybe he had managed to mend the leg. "I don't know. Harry, you'll just have to try and walk on it."

The younger man smiled crookedly, secretly delighted that Snape had reverted back to the use of his first name.

"Okay, I'll try." He slowly stood up and gained his balance. He took a few hesitant steps before his leg gave out and he began to fall. Severus caught him before he hit the floor. "I guess it didn't work then." Harry looked up at Snape with a small smile. "Thanks for trying."

Eyes that moments before held hope now showed poorly concealed disappointment. In that instant Severus Snape hated himself- hated himself for getting the man's hopes up only to dash them minutes later. _I swear I'm going to find a way to heal Harry- physically and mentally. He deserves that and so much more._

Harry, for his part, was preoccupied with his present position- being held against the Headmaster's side. He could feel the heat in his face and knew that he must be crimson red. _Great. Not only am I now back at Hogwarts teaching as a muggle, on a staff that includes Draco Malfoy, but it seems my previous infatuation with Severus Snape has flared up once again._

Draco took in the scene before him. He had rarely witnessed Severus in such deep thought and Harry was obviously uncomfortable being so close to the older man. Malfoy broke into a wicked grin. _Something is definitely going on between those two. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later found Harry settled in to his new quarters and preparing himself for the Welcoming Feast and sorting of the first years. He looked in the mirror for the twentieth time in the past two hours and readjusted his robes. He was terrified of being recognized by the staff or students. Not only that, but he was concerned about being around so many wizards and witches. It wouldn't take them long to realize he was a muggle and any one of them could take advantage of that fact. He threw himself on his bed and groaned in frustration. _I killed Voldemort with my bare hands and I'm scared of a bunch of students. Bloody hell_. A knock on his door brought him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Come in."

The door creaked open to allow a blonde haired head to peak inside. "Ready for the big night, Potter?" Harry threw a pillow at the other man.

"What do you think? Do I look like I'm ready?"

Draco laughed and walked inside. Over the last couple weeks he and Harry had become good friends, much to the latter's surprise. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the Man-Who-Was-The-Boy-Who-Lived. Potter had changed over the years, not only physically but mentally as well. There were moments when Harry would zone out and others when he couldn't stand to be around anyone, not even Alex. Against all odds, however, the man had been able to retain most of his good humor and Draco openly admired the man. "I don't know what you're so nervous about. It's not that big a deal."

Harry rolled over to face the wall. "It's just strange, that's all. After everything that's happened in the last decade, I end up back where it all started."

Draco placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on, we'll go in together. There's nothing to worry about; well, except for a few hundred snotty-nosed brats." Malfoy leaned over his friend with a gleam in his eyes. "Besides, I don't think Severus will let anything happen to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm no fool, Potter. I see the way you look at him- it's obvious you're attracted to my Godfather. The astonishing thing, however, is that he seems to have a soft spot for you as well."

The dark-haired man practically jumped from the bed and hastily walked towards the door. "You've spent too much time alone in the dungeons with your potions, Malfoy. You've gone mad from the fumes."

Draco smirked knowingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headmaster Snape rose from his chair at the grand table. The students had already packed the hall and the first years were nervously awaiting their sorting. He looked to his right at Malfoy- the blonde made a face and gestured for him to start. Severus let his eyes fall on the new professor seated next to the Deputy Headmaster. It was obvious Potter was tense- he held his chair arms in a death grip. Snape couldn't blame him of course, but admired the man's willingness to jump back into the world that had previously caused him nothing but pain.

Realizing he was being watched, Harry looked up at the standing Headmaster. He blushed under the older man's scrutiny and gave him a small smile. Severus gave him a slight nod of encouragement before speaking to the crowd.

"Attention students!" the Headmaster suddenly thundered. Silence filled the hall, broken only by Draco's mirth at Snape's blunt command. With a look from the older man Draco quickly turned the laughter into a slight cough.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sincerely hope that this year brings each of you increased knowledge, lasting memories and -if I'm lucky- some maturity. As I am sure you all have already noticed, we have a new teacher among our staff this year. Mr. Harrison, would you please rise and introduce yourself?"

_Short and to the point- I should have expected as much from Severus_. Harry slowly rose from his seat. "Hello, I am Daniel Harrison, Professor of Muggle Studies. I hope to see as many of you as possible in my class this semester." He smiled at the student body and quickly sat back down. Whispers immediately began to circulate around the hall as the new teacher sighed in relief. Draco patted his shoulder and gave him a wink. The rest of the speech and sorting was a blur to the former savior- except for the sorting of Alex Pennington into his old house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and things seemed to be going well for Harry. He adored his students, and if the whispers around the school held any truth, they were more than a little captivated by him. The girls thought him to be a mysterious, rugged hunk- dark and maybe a little dangerous. Potter cringed at the thought. _If they only knew I was a murderer, or that my affections turn towards my own gender…_

Harry stopped grading the homework on his desk and groaned. _Speaking of affections, what am I doing to do about Snape?_ His attraction towards the Headmaster had grown exponentially in the last few weeks. The things he had loved about the professor years prior were still there: the long black hair, milky white skin, and the grace and drama in every move the man made. But now, ten years later, Harry could see more to love in Severus Snape. He greatly respected the former spy for his role in the war with Voldemort. Now that he knew the truth behind Severus' actions during those years Harry knew the Potions Master was a man of great character and strength, willing to do whatever duty demanded of him- Snape had even murdered his closest friend, Albus Dumbledore, in order to protect his only godson from a life of servitude and pain. Harry didn't miss the sparkle in the Headmaster's eyes when he spoke to the students either. Snape may not admit it, but it was clear to Harry that he loved and cared for his students greatly. Age and tragedy had softened the man very little, and Potter loved the sarcastic charm and wit of the previous Potions Master.

The scarred and crippled teacher blushed at his own stream of consciousness, then buried his head in his hands as he remembered the exotic dreams he'd been having involving the older man_. I must get myself under control. There is no way that Snape would ever feel the same way about me._ Mr. Harrison slowly stood and hobbled over to his mirror. Always a source of sadness, the teacher once again traced the jagged line across his eye. _Why would he ever want me- an impulsive Gryffindor who caused him nothing but trouble as a student and now has become a disfigured, half-blind cripple with blood on his hands?_ Harry answered his own question. _He wouldn't._

Potter glanced at the list of students names sprawled across his bed. He had spoken to Draco about the missing invitations and the former Death Eater in training had brought him all the info he had on the matter. So far the only connection he'd made between the children was their backgrounds- all had been only children to non-magical parents. The green-eyed man brought a hand up to rub his temple. _Great, a headache before my first class of the day. I'll just have to worry about Snape and the invitations later._ The professor gathered the papers, stack of homework, and cane before leaving his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally, class dismissed. I can't wait to go back to my rooms and take a long, hot bath. _Mr. Harrison could almost feel the bubbles against his skin as the hot water soothed his sore muscles. Teaching at Hogwarts had turned out to be a little more work than anticipated. _I thought muggle high school students were hard enough to control- but mixing hormones and magic is a Molotov cocktail._ The tired young man was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his visitor enter the classroom.

"Professor Harrison, a moment of your time- if you don't mind."

Harry looked up to see the imposing figure of Severus Snape walking into his classroom. _The only thing in the world that could have possibly kept me from that bath… _"Headmaster? To what do I owe this completely unexpected visit? And by the way, the classroom is empty so please call me Harry." The professor shrugged at his superior's questioning look. "It's nice to hear my real name." _'From your lips,'_ he mentally added.

"Alright, Harry. I came to see how you're adjusting." The dark-haired man sat down at an empty student desk.

"So far so good, I suppose. I love the students and I love being around magic, I just…I just wish I could still be a part of this world." Potter looked down at his hands.

"You _are_, Harry. You are the reason this world still exists." Severus frowned. "Potter, how can you not see what you've accomplished? The people you've saved?"

Harry flinched at the tongue-lashing but didn't back down. "I'm glad I was able to help you, Snape. Draco too. Still- I _killed_ a man. I just can't celebrate that fact. Besides, I'm _not_ part of this anymore- I'm not a wizard! I didn't learn of spells and magic until I was eleven, and to have it all taken away so abruptly only six years later…" The man swallowed thickly. "I can't help but feel a little slighted."

Snape immediately felt bad about his remarks. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was out of line. It's only natural for you to miss your magic and feel a little resentful." The Headmaster looked thoughtful.

Harry stared wearily at the older man. "I'm almost afraid to ask what's on your mind, Headmaster."

Snape stood up and started towards the doorway. "Come with me, Harry." He glanced back at the stunned professor. "And please, call me Severus."

As Harry and Snape walked from the classroom, neither noticed the presence of another in the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair stopped at the Headmaster's private chambers. "Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." Harry watched the retreating form of Severus Snape.

_What the hell is he up to? Guess my bath will have to wait even longer; but it doesn't matter- I'm intrigued_.

The Potions Master returned and resumed his walk at a slower pace so Harry could keep up with his steps. As they walked outside the green-eyed man finally voiced the question: "Severus, where are you taking me?"

Severus stopped mid-stride. "Here." Harry looked around. They were in a grassy clearing, outside the castle, and the sun was setting quickly.

"Okay. This is nice. Thanks for showing me this, uh, patch of grass." Snape smirked at the younger man's sarcasm.

"You always were _so_ clever, Potter." The wizard reached into his robes and pulled out a broom. It wasn't the latest model, not even one of the last three models, but it was a broom nonetheless. Harry shook his head and clenched his fists.

"This is just cruel, Snape. You know how much I loved flying, how much I've missed it, and you bring me here to show me your broom?" At that moment Harry didn't care how good Severus looked in the setting sun with the wind whipping his hair- he was just a cold-hearted bastard.

Severus rolled his eyes at the outburst. "Harry, get on."

"Did you not hear what I just said? I can't-"

Snape finally lost his cool. "Just get on, damn it!" The wizard-turned-muggle grabbed the broom and mounted it.

"There, happy now?" he hissed.

"Very," the deep voice drawled as Harry felt another weight on the broom behind him. _Merlin, we are not about to do what I think we are…_

Snape leaned in closer to the man in front of him. His breath tickled Harry's ear as he spoke, sending chills down the other's spine. "Hold on tight, Harry. I won't let you fall."

In seconds the pair was up in the air, flying over the school and the Forbidden Forest. Harry was scared at first; it had been years since he had been on a broom and he'd been able to control one on his own then. Now he was completely in the hands of Severus Snape- a terrifying yet thrilling idea. The wind blew through his hair and against his skin and he relished the feel of it. Snape didn't do any fancy tricks and was only a fair flyer at best, but Harry wouldn't have changed a thing. His only distraction from the ecstasy of the flight was his increasing arousal. Feeling Snape's tone body pressing against his back was almost too much for the teacher. Scenes from his nighttime dreams began to replay in his mind and he adjusted himself on the broomstick.

"Are you okay?" Snape huskily inquired in his ear. Harry took a breath to calm himself.

"I'm more than okay, Severus. I couldn't be happier right now."

The sun sank deeper in the sky as the couple continued their aimless flight. When they finally touched down the Headmaster dismounted first and took a moment to measure Potter's reaction to his surprise. The delight on the teacher's face melted his heart but hardened another part of his anatomy.

Harry moaned breathlessly. "_That_ was amazing."

Snape smiled down at the shorter man. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Harry."

In that moment Harry Potter, aka Daniel Harrison, could no longer reign in his emotions. The ride had been too fantastic, too perfect, and Snape looked too good- only one thing could make it better. Harry stood on tiptoe as he looked into dark eyes and leaned in closer to the Slytherin wizard. He whispered softly as he placed his arms around the Headmaster's neck. "Thank you, for everything, Severus." His lips ghosted over those of the older man in a gentle kiss before he remembered himself and walked away as fast as his crippled leg would carry him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus once again sat in his leather office chair pondering the mystery of Harry Potter. After ten years of searching, the wayward savior had been found; but instead of feeling relief and a sense of completion, Severus was more baffled and disgruntled than before. _Why? Why does he always have to complicate my life? It's almost as if we're connected somehow, neither able to escape from the other. _

He had been avoiding the new professor as much as possible for the last few days. His attraction to the man was becoming painful and he couldn't stand to see the beautiful teacher without being able to touch him or hold him close. He kept replaying their kiss in his mind. He heard the students talking about the "hot new professor" and it only infuriated him more. The Headmaster used his agitation to work long hours on the potion he'd designed to heal Harry's leg and eye. If he couldn't control himself around the green-eyed man, at least he could still help him in some way. Still, Severus missed the sound of the other man's laughter and the warm feeling he got from Harry's smile.

_Maybe I've just gone too long without a lover. How long has it been? Twelve years? No, much longer. I can't count the times Voldemort used me for his own sick pleasure_. Severus flinched at his memories before groaning in frustration. _It's not just lust- unfortunately. I've never felt this way about anyone before, loathe as I am to admit it._

The Headmaster slammed his hand down onto his sizable desk. "Why? Why does he torment me so? I can't be attracted to Harry Potter. It's just not possible."

"Why is it not possible, Severus?"

Coal black eyes widened in disbelief. _That voice, I know that voice! _Snape slowly looked up into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. _The portrait…_

"You've never spoken to me, not once in so many years…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You never asked me a question before, until now." Severus smirked in spite of himself. _Typical Albus_.

"Severus, my boy, why can you not be attracted to Harry? He is a wonderful man and the two of you would make a stunning pair." The Headmaster's jaw dropped.

"First of all, how can you speak to me so fondly? I _killed_ you. Have you forgotten?" Severus all but shouted at the painting. Albus looked at the younger man with sad eyes.

"I never blamed you for your actions, Severus. You did what you had to, as did I, as did Harry. We all had our parts to play to ensure the defeat of Lord Voldemort. You may have sacrificed my life, but you saved Malfoy's, and I think it was more than a fair trade." Snape felt an invisible weight lift from his shoulders. For years he had wondered what Dumbledore had thought in his last moments, if he had felt betrayed by the trusted Potions Master. Looking at the portrait now, and hearing such words, assured him that Dumbledore had died with no ill feelings towards him. Severus nodded his head in acceptance.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that, Albus."

The former Headmaster smiled. "My feelings for you never changed. You were always like the son I never had. Until the very end I was proud of you."

Severus pushed his emotions aside before they had a chance to overcome him. He changed the subject quickly to one less touching, but more confusing. "Now that we've had our little reunion, did you really just encourage me to pursue a relationship with your Golden Boy?"

"He's not a boy any longer, Severus, and in many ways he never was. The two of you have much in common, and I believe each of you could help heal the other." Dumbledore paused a moment. "I sensed a connection between you and Harry even so many years ago, and I happen to know as a fact that he had quite an infatuation with you."

Surprised black eyes glared at the picture. "You're lying." Albus merely shook his head.

"It would have been inappropriate to have a relationship with a student and I didn't encourage it. However, after so many years living in his absence and seeing the man Harry has become, I know you could return his love."

_Love? Who the hell is talking about love?_ "I never mentioned anything about love, old man. I'm just physically attracted to Potter, that's all." Even as he tried to convince himself, Severus knew the words were false. Albus only smiled as the twinkle in his eyes became brighter.

_Could I really ever love anyone, much less Harry Potter? _The Headmaster's thoughts were interrupted by a frenzied knock at his office door. "Enter," he yelled impatiently.

"Headmaster Snape! Please come immediately!" Snape turned to see a redhead, freckle-faced boy at his door. It was Alex Pennington, panting and struggling desperately to catch his breath. Severus shot up from his chair.

"What's happened Alex? Where do I need to go?"

Alex's eyes filled with tears. "It's Teach! I mean, Mr. Harrison! Some students began hexing him in class! He fell over and won't wake up no matter how loudly we ask him to!" The boy was absolutely frantic.

Severus felt his stomach drop. He felt as if his very soul was being ripped from his body. _Something has happened to Harry? He must be okay. He has to be! _The stricken man looked to the former Headmaster for advice.

"Go to him, my boy, and don't hold back. You both deserve to find some happiness in life." Snape nodded and wasted no more time. He grabbed Alex and left the office in a flurry of black robes.

TBC…

Okay, so I wrote this entire chapter two days ago and then decided I didn't like the direction the characters were going in. So I present to you take two of Chapter 8. Maybe one day I'll post the other version as well but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, the point of this author's note is that I have been working on this story diligently so I could update for you guys- my wonderful readers! Please be patient, however, if the next update takes a little longer. The plot is about to get intense…just like Harry and Snape!


	9. Chapter 9: Plot With a Portkey

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters. Only Libby, Glenn, Alex, and Alice are mine. (Wow! Lots of original characters!)

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Nine**: Plot With a Portkey

Alex had informed Snape during their mad dash that several students had carried their fallen teacher to the infirmary, while others went to fetch Deputy Headmaster Malfoy. Severus was running so quickly he didn't see Professor Cascara before he ran into her.

"Alice! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be teaching right now?"

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor glared up at her superior. "I gave the class the day off, Headmaster. I was… just coming to speak with you actually…"

Snape nearly snarled at the teacher. "I've no time for this now, professor! Make an appointment if you wish to speak with me. Now please, move!" The Headmaster quickly stepped around her horizontal form and resumed his run towards the hospital wing. Alex followed after him.

Alice got up and glanced back at the retreating form. "As you wish, you traitor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus burst through the double doors into a crowd of students. "Out! Out, all of you! Now!" The students sluggishly moved forwards out the doors. As the room cleared Snape could see the figure of a young man lying on the only occupied bed. He quickly walked towards it.

Once at the bedside Snape was at a loss. _What do I do? How can I help him?_ He stared down at the object of his secret affections. The teacher's hair was as unruly as ever and Severus couldn't stop himself from reaching out and threading his fingers through the dark strands. _It's so soft…_

The former Death Eater sat down on the edge of the bed. It was the second time in a month Severus had found himself in such a position. Snape realized he didn't mind watching over the sleeping man- he seemed so innocent and at peace when unconscious. _Merlin knows we are both flawed and far from innocent, but it's nice to pretend we can leave our pasts behind._ The older man traced the scar across Potter's left eye. _Harry, maybe we _can_ help each other move on. I'm willing to try if you are…_

An aging Madame Pomfrey shooed a few lingering students out before tending to her patient. "Good heavens! What happened, Severus?" Snape shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Apparently a few students decided to torture their professor and hexed him; I don't know what spells they used." Pomfrey began her diagnostic tests.

"He's quite a good-looking man, if I say so myself. Rather reminds me of a former student who seemed to find his way into this wing more often than any other." Severus didn't have to ask to know what student she was referring to; Harry Potter had always had a penchant for finding trouble. The Headmaster changed the subject- sort of.

"How is he? Will he recover?" The concern in the dark-haired man's voice surprised the mediwitch.

"He will be, in a few days. Seems that Professor Harrison was hit with a stunning spell and several blood boiling charms. Right now the best thing for him is sleep." Madame Pomfrey seemed confused. "But I don't understand. Why did he not just defend himself? These aren't particularly difficult spells to block." Her eyes drifted to the young teacher's face. "And his eye and leg- why didn't he heal them sooner, before magic would no longer help such injuries?"

Severus pulled a chair up to the bedside and took a seat. "Madame Pomfrey, this man is a muggle. He's had no spell training or access to magical medical treatments." The medinurse gasped.

"A muggle? Here? Why would you give a non-wizard a teaching position?"

"Who better to teach the class on Muggle Studies? Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay and keep watch over my staff member," Snape ground out.

"Well I never!" Madame Pomfrey wandered off leaving Severus once again with the ailing Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Draco Malfoy entered the infirmary. He smiled slightly as he took in the scene before him- Severus Snape, his cold, crass Godfather, was sitting at the bedside holding Harry Potter's hand. Not wishing to disturb the scene he slowly walked towards the pair.

Snape glanced up at the visitor. "Tell me what happened."

"It seems that rumors were beginning to circulate that our Professor Harrison was indeed a muggle. The children caught on quickly seeing as how the professor never used any magic, in class or otherwise. Several Slytherins decided to test the theory in the middle of class today."

"Have they been dealt with accordingly?"

"Yes. I've seen to their punishment personally, but feel free to have a go at them yourself later." Draco gazed down at his friend. "Godfather, now he will be an even easier target for anyone else who wishes him harm."

Severus nodded. "I realize this. However, I will not let anyone else hurt him." The Headmaster squeezed the hand in his. "He's been hurt far too much in his lifetime."

"You love him, don't you, Severus?" Malfoy got no response. He leaned down to whisper in the Headmaster's ear. "For what it's worth, I think he feels the same way about you. Although, I can't for the life of me understand why." Grinning wickedly Draco quickly left the room before Severus could respond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape retrieved his hand when he felt movement from the body beside him. Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal depths of green. Harry regained consciousness slowly and his mind was still a little hazy. _What happened? Oh that's right; several students decided to hex me._ Potter squeezed his eyes shut. _And I was completely unable to protect myself as a muggle. To think at one time I was called the Savior of the Wizarding World._

"Harry?" The soft voice surprised the professor. "How are you feeling?"

"Headmaster Snape?" The younger man struggled to sit up and Severus moved to help him. Harry looked down at his lap in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Whatever for?"

"I'm sorry I've caused you trouble again. I know you have better things to do than sit at my bedside. If only I still had my magic-" the teacher flinched- "well, His magic, I could have avoided this. I'm so weak; I'll only be a hindrance to you and your staff. And the kiss! I was completely out of line. I know you've been avoiding me because of it and I apologize." After several minutes of tense silence Harry looked up. The expression on Snape's face was one he'd seen before- when he'd been in trouble as a student. "Snape?"

Severus forced himself to speak through his anger. "Harry Potter! You are not weak; you're the strongest person I've ever known. I asked you to be part of my staff _after_ I knew you'd become non-magical. I _want_ you here." The Potions Master clenched his fists in the bed sheets and spoke more softly. "And, in case you failed to notice, I didn't push you away when you so impulsively decided to kiss me." Harry looked confused.

"Severus?"

The older man couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. His mind was telling him to just shut-up, but in his heart he knew he was doing the right thing. "Harry, I've looked for you for years, telling myself I only wanted to thank you and apologize for the way I treated you when you were a student. But my search bordered on obsession and I couldn't understand it. I followed every lead, but always came to a dead end. That day, when I first met the Penningtons, I felt something was about to happen that would change my life. And then, when I went to meet Mr. Harrison- a rude, disrespectful, young teacher- the gears began turning in my mind. I realized who you were and you confirmed my suspicions."

The Headmaster continued. "I wanted so badly to know exactly how Voldemort met his end, but when I finally had the chance to ask you- I gave you an out. I told you not to tell me anything you didn't want to share." Snape smiled at the injured man. "You told me everything. It hurt you, I could tell, but you trusted me enough to share your past and I was honored. Truly. From that moment on, your presence has invaded my thoughts incessantly. I've denied my feelings, I've avoided you for weeks at my own expense, but now I'm willing to face the truth."

Harry was stone still but Severus reached out to grasp the man's hand. "I don't know how you feel, but I want you to know- I care for you. I've been incredibly frustrated this past month"- Snape smirked a little- "but I've also been happier than I have been in years."

Snape was thoroughly disgusted with himself. _Did all that mushy garbage just spew from my mouth? Albus, I'm blaming this on you._ He stood up. "I'll go now. You need your rest, Harry."

Harry wanted so badly to speak but words didn't want to come. He watched as Severus began to walk away. This perfect moment was slipping by; he had to do something. He stepped out of bed and attempted to walk towards the receding Headmaster. He realized his mistake too late- without his cane and with little strength left, Harry couldn't make it far. Severus heard movement behind him and made it just in time to catch the ailing hero. They sat there on the floor for a few seconds in silence, both men relishing the feeling of the other being so close.

Harry reached up to cup his hand against the Potion Master's face. The skin was just as smooth as he imagined in his dreams. Severus leaned into the touch. "So, does this mean you're attracted to your greasy Potions Master, Mr. Potter?" Harry laughed softly.

"I always have been. And you, you have _feelings_? For the Boy-Who-Lived no less?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Indeed." Emerald met onyx before lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Dude, it's about time you made a move!" The two men on the floor jerked their heads up in shock, managing to knock them together. Harry squinted up at the intruder.

"Alex! What are you doing here? How much of that did you see?" The teacher quickly scooted away from Snape. The Headmaster rolled his eyes and helped Harry up and back into the bed.

"I came in just as you two went in for the lip lock. I wanted to see how you were doing, but you seem to be more than okay." The red head started laughing but was abruptly stopped by a hand over his mouth.

"I trust you can be discreet about this, Mr. Pennington?"

Alex swallowed thickly and nodded the affirmative. Snape smiled slightly. "Good. Please take care of Mr. Harrison while I tend to some business matters." Turning towards his boyfriend? Severus spoke softly. "Get your rest, Harry. I'll come back to check on you a little later." The older man brushed a few stray hairs away from the teacher's eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking away and out of the infirmary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice fidgeted with her black robes, twisting her fingers in the deep folds.

_Meeting with Master is always unnerving, but to be nearly intercepted by Snape! Damn it!_ The witch chewed on the inside of her mouth as she awaited her appointment with the Dark Lord. _At least Master has been in a better mood since my last meeting with him, and now I'm his treasured favorite!_

She grinned at the memory…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"I hope you have a good reason for monopolizing my time like this, Ms. Cascara- for your sake."

"Yes, Master. I have some information that I'm sure will please you greatly."

Lucius Malfoy twirled the glass of wine between his fingers. "Well then, enlighten me."

"As you instructed I've been keeping a close eye on the spy, Severus Snape. He doesn't seem to know anything about your new army, Master. He took a few days vacation to meet with the family of one of your chosen students and convinced him to attend Hogwarts before I had the chance to approach him."

Malfoy glared at his subordinate. "So far you've told me nothing of great importance. The boy can easily be replaced. I should punish you for wasting my time."

"Master, please wait! I have more to tell you!"

"Patience is not one of my virtues and I don't have time to waste with idle chatter. Finish quickly so I can be rid of your presence."

Alice bowed low to the ground. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The woman desperately tried to control her shaking form and found it impossible. "While in town the Headmaster met a local schoolteacher and took an immediate interest in the man. I even saw him visit the teacher at his private residence. When Snape was ready to come back to Hogwarts, not only did he bring back the boy, but the teacher accompanied him as well."

A pale blonde eyebrow rose in question. "An ordinary muggle teacher? What business would he have at a school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"My thoughts exactly, Master. The man was not only a muggle, but also a cripple! I couldn't understand what would interest Snape in such a person, but interested he definitely was. Once back at Hogwarts the traitor gave this mysterious man- a supposed nobody- a teaching position! To think- a muggle a member of the staff!"

Professor Cascara cringed at the thought while Malfoy looked on amused.

"The Headmaster's eyes always followed that young man. He seemed to be analyzing him, for what I didn't know. I couldn't fathom what was so special about a disfigured, lame, human man- until I overheard a conversation between the two."

Lucius placed his glass down on a nearby table and stood up from his chair. "I'm beginning to take an interest in your story, Cascara. Just what did you happen to hear?"

Alice smiled evilly. "I heard them speak of the past, of the young man murdering someone, and then I heard two names spoken- a first and a last."

Malfoy glared at the prostrate woman.

"The name was…Harry Potter."

_End Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her Master certainly had been interested in that little bit of information. He had interrogated her for nearly three hours afterwards, picking her for every iota of knowledge she had on Professor Daniel Harrison.

_Yet Master instructed me only to watch and wait. He must have some sort of nefarious plan in mind…_

"Cascara! You have news for me?"

Alice quickly bowed down. "Yes, my Lord. It seems that Daniel Harrison, aka Harry Potter, was injured today and is now residing in the Hogwarts infirmary."

"Injured?" the older man drawled. "How so?"

"Apparently some of his own students did it. Slytherins, I believe."

Maniacal laughter suddenly filled the room. "You don't say? Beaten by his own students! Slytherins no less! Oh, how the mighty have fallen!"

Alice grit her teeth at the sound of her Lord's mirth. The crazy laughter reminded her of nails scrapping down a chalkboard. Minutes passed before the blonde man spoke again.

"Alice, I believe I have some work for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Harrison awoke feeling a dead weight on his chest. Straining his neck to look down the teacher stared into a mass of red hair. _Alex. He must've fallen asleep looking after me. _The placed a hand on the crimson blob affectionately.

"You care a great deal for him, don't you?"

The professor looked over to see one of his colleagues entering the infirmary. "It's Professor Cascara, correct?" She nodded. "Yes, you're right. He's like a younger brother to me, and his family like mine. He also reminds me of one of my childhood friends."

Cascara filed that information away and smiled down at the young man. "You're very lucky to have people who care about you so much."

"Yes, I know."

"I came to bring you a gift, something of a Get Well Soon present." The professor held up an old, rusty key. She handed it over to the flabbergasted man.

"Um, thank you? I appreciate your well wishes." Professor Cascara grinned.

"It's not just a key, Professor. I've spelled it to portkey you to any place you desire once and only once. Now that we all know you're not a wizard, and unable to apparate, I thought you might like a way to visit old friends."

Harry pocketed the key with a slight frown. Although she had just given him a gift, he felt as though Professor Casada had just mocked him as well. _I'm not ready to trust this woman just yet. Something about her seems off somehow._ "How exactly does it work, Professor? I just touched it and nothing happened."

"It's spelled to activate when you ask it to transport you to a specific destination. You just keep it until you're ready to use it. Well, I have another class to teach in a few minutes. Just wanted to check in on you and give you that. Hope you get better soon!" The woman gave a toothy smile and began to walk away. Harry watched her leave and then fell back asleep, joining Alex once more in dreamland.

TBC…

Sorry about the long hiatus but I've been really busy this summer. Hopefully updates will be coming regularly from now to the end of the story. I definitely want to have this finished before the last book comes out later this month. The next chapter will be more exciting- I promise!

FYI: The name Cascara is from the plant _Cascara Sagrada_ I learned about in my herbal drug class. I think it sounds a little evil and it's traditionally used as a laxative! The perfect name for my traitorous teacher!


	10. Chapter 10: New Developments

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters.

I also want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. I can't promise following chapters will come any faster but I hope they will! After reading the last book this past summer I really didn't have any desire to complete this story, but I don't want to be _that_ author. I've started reading too many great stories that are never finished to do that to you guys! Anyway, I know it wasn't worth the wait but hope you enjoy it all the same!

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Ten**: New Developments

Daniel Harrison looked out over his classroom. His students stared back at him, waiting for him to begin the day's lesson. The man pushed a hand through his tangle of dark hair and sighed deeply. He slowly turned to his left to see a blonde man wave at him_. Damn Malfoy…_ The professor's eyebrow twitched as he turned to his right. Severus merely cleared his throat and motioned to start classes. _Damn Snape…_

Mr. Harrison clenched his hands into fists and attempted to calm himself down- unsuccessfully. "Seriously! Is this really necessary?" he blurted.

"Of course! We want to make sure these delinquents know who's in charge around here"- Malfoy glared at the student body- "and that hexing a teacher, especially my favorite teacher, is an incredibly stupid idea." Severus just stood quietly.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard to establish my authority when you two won't leave me alone," he pouted under his breath. Then more loudly, "Okay, let's begin class. Please disregard my poor excuses for bodyguards as we study muggle television." The professor did his best to ignore the two men for the duration of his lecture.

Although he'd thought it endearing in the beginning, Harry was starting to get really frustrated with his two shadows. Since he had been released from the infirmary and resumed his teaching duties a week ago both Malfoy and Snape had stood watch in his classroom for every class, every day. Harry could understand their nervousness- since 'the incident' everyone at Hogwarts knew Daniel Harrison was a squib- an easy target for ridicule and retaliation for the students. So far, however, no one had taken advantage of Mr. Harrison's unique situation. In fact, it had been completely to the contrary. The teacher had received many gifts and visits from students while in the infirmary- all expressing their regret he had been hurt in the first place.

_Hell, even the Slytherins came to apologize personally. _Harry remembered how awful the three of them looked. Apparently they hadn't truly believed him to be non-magical and fully expected to prove the rumors wrong- to prove that Daniel Harrison was a great wizard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class let out and Severus nodded towards Professor Harrison before walking out with the stream of students. Harry smiled to himself- now was his chance.

"Draco, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The platinum blonde gracefully walked towards his colleague. "Sure, what's going on?"

"I need your help on researching the invitation issue. I can't shake the feeling that something more is happening and that we're just not seeing the big picture."

"Okay… maybe you're just being the paranoid Boy Savior of the World. Did it ever occur to you that just maybe those kids are fine, just attending another school? Isn't it _possible_ it's something so simple?"

Harry gave Draco a disbelieving look. "Malfoy, since when has anything involving you or me been simple?" The Deputy Headmaster laughed at his friend.

"Okay, okay. You have a point. What did you find out? Anything new?"

"Not much, but I did discover a link between the missing students. They were all only children to non-magical parents. Don't you think that's more than coincidence? It's like someone specifically picked those kids…"

Malfoy listened intently. "What do you think it means?"

Harry sighed. He knew what _he_ thought it meant but he wasn't ready to dump his theory on his new friend. "I'm not sure, but I definitely want to look into the situation further. There are too many questions unanswered at this point."

Draco searched Harry's eyes for evidence of a lie. If the dark-haired teacher tried to hold information out on him…well, he would have to come up with a suitable punishment in the near future…

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Didn't you say you visited some of the children's families? I want to speak with a few of them myself."

"No problem. I'll give you addresses for some of the families I haven't already seen." Harry looked at him as if waiting for more to come. The blonde aristocrat frowned in thought. _What does he want?_ Suddenly his brain ground into gear. _He needs transportation!_ "I'll go with you, of course." The Muggle Studies teacher looked relieved.

"Great, Draco. I really appreciate it. I thought about using my portkey but it's kind of a one way ticket."

A platinum brow shot up into sleek matching hair. "A portkey?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from Professor Cascara. She brought it to the infirmary."

Malfoy shook his head. "Harry, I don't think you should get too close to that particular teacher. Something about her is off. I don't trust her. Severus doesn't either for that matter- he just hasn't found a solid reason to can her yet."

"I felt the same way when I met her," the young man said thoughtfully, "but I'll keep the portkey all the same. It was a gift, after all." A smile broke across his face. "Besides, the last person I had such an uneasy feeling around was your Godfather, and I couldn't have been more wrong about him."

Malfoy's own smile spread. "Speaking of my Godfather, what's going on between you two these days?" Eyebrows wagged suggestively.

The former savior blushed. "Not what you're thinking I'm sure!" _Has he always been such a pervert? _"We haven't really had any time together since my accident …aside from you two hovering around my classroom." Harry shot Draco a death glare.

Light laughter filled the empty space. "You two are helpless! I know it's a scary thought but one of you is going to have to man up and step up- if you ever want to get a _man up_ in the bedroom!"

Harry cringed at the crude joke but then smiled in spite of himself. "You are not the Draco Malfoy I went to school with, sir."

"Well, we've all changed a bit haven't we?" Pale silver eyes sparkled. "The Harry Potter I knew then went after what he wanted, even when it meant facing the darkest lord the wizarding world has ever seen; yet, the man I see before me won't ask a guy out on a date." Malfoy winked and moved towards the exit.

Daniel Harrison smirked to himself. Malfoy was making a lot of sense, for once. The teacher gathered his things and hurried out of the classroom heading for his private quarters.

_Guess it's time to "man up"…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headmaster Snape was unaccountably nervous. When Alex had come to his office earlier in the day to invite him to dinner in Harry's private rooms, he had merely accepted and continued working on his never ending pile of paperwork. Now, standing in front of his mirror, his panic was solidifying into a lump in the pit of his stomach.

Since his completely unexpected confession of caring- not love, he told himself over and over, _certainly_ not love- for Harry in the infirmary one week prior, Severus had said very little to the Gryffindor.

_What more is there to say? I believe I've already said quite enough as it is._

Truth be told, Severus Snape was at a loss. What was the next step? What exactly was he supposed to do now? The Potions Master had taken lovers before, of course, but had never been in a _relationship_, and if his flowery speech to Harry was any indication, a relationship was precisely what he wanted with his former student. Snape, never one to be idle, had decided he could still do something for Potter while working out a master plan- he could guard the young man from his offending students. So everyday he and Draco had watched over the teacher, much to the latter's chagrin.

The Headmaster's lips turned up at the corners. _It's nice to know I can still get under his skin…_ Daniel Harrison's vehement protests against his constant presence had made the last week worthwhile. Besides, as long as he was "protecting" the teacher Snape had plenty of time to ogle the man discreetly…

_I want Harry Potter. I want to _be with_ Harry Potter._ The sentiment still sounded strange, even in his head. _I just don't know how to approach this situation- I can't just take him to bed! _Snape shook his head in dismay and glanced one last time at his reflection. _At least Harry has taken this step; I'll let him show me how fast and far he wants to go…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dobby! Is everything ready?"

The freed house elf shook his head violently. "Oh yes, Harry Potter! Dobby has brought up the best food from the kitchen just for you!"

_Well, not just for me hopefully…_ "Thanks, Dobby. Oh, and remember, don't tell anyone who I am, okay?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby understands! Harry Potter wants no one to know he is here!"

Harry began to second-guess his friend's ability to keep his identity secret. Definitely too late now. "Right." A faint knock was heard at the door and Harry froze.

The house elf looked at the former wizard in concern. "Does Harry Potter want me to open the door?"

Potter forced himself out of his temporary shock. "No, I'll get it. You can leave now, Dobby." In a blink the elf was gone, leaving Harry to navigate his way through the dinner date alone. A second knock sounded at the door and the teacher hurried to open it. The unruly haired man pulled the door open and froze for the second time in less than five minutes.

Headmaster Snape stood in his finest Slytherin-green robes with a bouquet of magically conjured flowers in one hand while the other was still poised to knock. His soft black hair had been pulled into a low ponytail tied back with a thin, green elastic band.

Harry couldn't seem to control his body. His mouth was hanging open and he was quite certain he was drooling at the site of the handsome Potions Master. It was like a wet dream from his days in school, the days before he forced his infatuation with the "greasy git" to the back of his mind. _I had more important things to focus on then- like defeating Voldemort by killing myself…_

"Harry?" A soft voice broke into his dark thoughts. Potter looked up into the concerned eyes of his dinner date. "Are you alright?"

The younger man smiled to cover his lapse. "Yes, yes I am. Sorry. Please come on in. You, ah, you look really good tonight, Snape." Potter blushed furiously.

His date smirked. "Thank you. These are for you-" he handed over the beautiful flowers, "-and please, call me Severus. I believe this is a date, in which case it's perfectly acceptable to call me by my first name."

The red on Harry's face deepened as he accepted the flowers and listened to the older man's words. A barely audible, "Yes, of course," could be heard as he shuffled quickly as he could to find a vase for the flowers.

Severus smiled at his object of affection. The welcome wasn't quite what he expected- Harry seemed a little out of it at first- but it was obvious that Harry liked what he had seen. _As he damn well should have. I spent a ridiculous amount of time in front of that mirror._ He walked towards the teacher and placed a hand on his shoulder before gently taking the bunch of flowers back. "Harry, don't worry yourself. These are magic flowers; they don't require a vase or water. They will last without either for years."

Potter looked down embarrassed. "Oh, I didn't… the thought didn't even cross my mind…"

"It's alright. Why don't we go enjoy our dinner?"

"Yes! Great idea!" Somehow Harry felt like he had regressed a decade tonight. He felt like a teenager floundering in a new adult world filled with uncontrollable hormones and emotions. _I'm stronger than this, damn it! I want to make the most of this time together!_

Snape's drawling voice broke into his thoughts. "I hope you can cook better than I. I'm still amazed you managed to eat even one bite of that breakfast I made you."

Harry chuckled as he moved towards his small table. "I'm surprised I'm still alive after that! Don't worry, though. I had a friend bring this up for us from the kitchen."

Both sat down and began to slowly eat the meal Dobby had prepared for them. Although Harry was nervous as hell and Severus unsure of what to do next, their eyes kept meeting as each attempted to 'sneak a peak' at the other. When dinner had been eaten, Snape surprised himself by suggesting they lounge on the couch by the fire. Harry nodded his assent but said nothing.

Severus gracefully walked to said couch and sat down. The Headmaster watched as Harry retrieved his cane from its place by the table and limped his way towards him_. I must find a way to help him- I'll spend more time on his potion starting tomorrow._ Snape fought to keep his feelings from his face; he didn't want to upset Harry in any way tonight.

The Gryffindor flopped down on the couch and smiled tiredly at his companion. He gazed at the roaring fire for a moment before reaching out a hand to grasp Severus' own. Snape looked down in slight shock at the feeling of being touched. He looked over at Harry and fell into twin pools of emerald green. The light of the fire reflected in those orbs and made them shine like gems.

_He's so beautiful… I can't believe it took me this long to realize it._ The young man before him was a light of hope for the entirety of the wizarding world. He had saved them all once at an almost incomprehensible cost to himself. This young man was brave beyond logic, giving beyond his means, and genuinely _good_. Severus brought his free hand up to cup Harry face. "Daniel Harrison" leaned into the touch and scooted closer to his partner.

"Severus…"

"You are amazing, Harry Potter." Those simple words, said with so much emotion, coming from the man Harry never thought to ever hear praise from, nearly brought tears to his eyes. "After all you've been though, after all you've done, you are still as beautiful as ever- inside and out." Snape gently traced the ragged scar across Harry's left eye. The younger man sighed in contentment, closing his eyes at the touch. "I'm not sure when it happened, but you've become irreplaceable to me. I hope you don't mind that your 'greasy Potions Master' feels so much for you- I daresay you'll have a hard time getting rid of me now."

Harry opened his eyes slowly revealing the lust previously hidden behind closed lids. He smiled dazedly at the Headmaster. "It's not that I don't appreciate your compliments- believe me I do, more than you'll probably ever know- but right now I'm in desperate need of a good snogging."

Severus smiled as he leaned in. "I'm not one to disappoint." Lips met in a soft kiss that quickly became more aggressive. Snape licked Harry's lower lip, silently begging him for entrance. The younger man complied and soon the pair was locked in a heated battle for dominance. The Potions Master pulled back for air when the need became too great. He smiled at the hazy look on his partner's face.

Harry gradually came back down from the high he'd been enjoying. Looking into dark eyes he smiled tentatively. "Well, you certainly don't disappoint, Severus Snape." A deep chuckle escaped the older man as he pulled Harry to rest against his chest and nuzzled his face into the soft, dark hair.

"I could definitely get used to this…" the young teacher mumbled into the older man's chest. "But, are you sure you want this? I mean I'm not young anymore but I still used to be your student…. and I'm not completely undamaged goods…"

Snape breathed deeply, inhaling the pleasant scent of Potter's shampoo. "I'll say it as many times as it takes to convince you. I enjoy being with you and seeing the man you've become"- he kissed Harry's forehead gently- "and I'm more than a little attracted to you. Believe me, I want this- I want you."

Harry shifted to face the potions master fully before kissing him senseless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and they immediately apparated from the school's grounds. "Where are we going this time?"

Draco smoothed down his platinum locks as he answered. "We're in the hometown of one of the missing students." Malfoy pulled a crumpled sheet of paper from inside his robes. "This is where Lawliet Maxwell's family lives."

"Daniel Harrison" nodded. Draco led the way down the tree-lined drive towards the young man's home. The two eventually came to an extravagant mansion that matched the address on the slip of paper.

"Ok, Harry. This is it. We've already visited three other families and don't have any more information to show for it. Personally, I'm betting that you're over thinking this whole situation."

"Draco…"

"I know, I know. You just have a feeling. Alright, let's get this over with."

Malfoy knocked on the door. A few moments later an older man opened the door and peered out at the two visitors, grimacing as he looked at Harry's scarred visage. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" he sneered.

Draco stepped up. "I was hoping we would be able to visit with the lady of the house? We are from an elite boarding school for exceptional students and would be most honored if she would entertain us for a few moments."

The butler glared at him before opening the door. "I'll go speak to Ms. Maxwell. You two can wait in the foyer." The two men exchanged looks as the elderly man retreated. Draco turned to Harry.

"Maybe I should handle this one, Potter. This situation calls for the legendary Malfoy charm."

Mr. Harrison sighed deeply. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think your right on that one. Did you see how the butler looked at me?" The blonde grinned widely.

"How could I not? He wasn't exactly subtle."

Footsteps from the living room alerted them to an approaching presence. "May I help you gentlemen? Pagan tells me you are from an educational institution?"

Malfoy turned on the megawatt smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Maxwell. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy and this is my colleague, Daniel Harrison."

"A pleasure, I'm sure…"

Harry noticed the uncertain look in the woman's eyes as Draco bent to kiss her hand. "Ms. Maxwell, is something the matter?"

"It's just that your friend looks so familiar…and that name…" The potions teacher glanced up sharply. "Oh, that's right! You two must be from Lord's Manor! I'm still so glad my Lawliet was accepted to your academy. It's such an honor for him."

Draco seemed unable to speak so Harry continued the conversation. "Yes, we were so happy you allowed him to attend." Ms. Maxwell nodded.

"I knew he was special"- she lowered her voice dramatically- "you know, his special powers." She clapped her hands together in delight. "To think! A wizard in the family!" She once again looked towards Draco. "You must be related to the Headmaster, you look so much like him. Are you perhaps his son?" Malfoy flinched as Harry's blood ran cold.

"Ma'am, this might sound odd, but could you tell us what the Headmaster looked like?"

Ms. Maxwell looked at them quizzically. "He was a tall, well built man with beautiful blonde hair, like yours." Malfoy nodded. "He was so charming! If I wasn't a married woman…" She giggled at the thought. "Anyway, you must know him. You are from the same school, correct?"

Harry plastered a smile on his face. "Yes, we do know him." He nudged Draco towards the door. "Ms. Maxwell, it's been lovely but since you've already spoken to the Headmaster we have no further business with you today. We'll leave you now."

"Okay, but tell that handsome Headmaster that he's welcome in my house anytime!"

Once the door shut behind them the two professors looked at each other. Malfoy shook his head before voicing the question: "Harry, do you think…? I mean, it must be…"

Potter gripped his cane tightly as they prepared to apparate back to Hogwarts. "Unfortunately, yes. It must be your father. Lucius Malfoy."

TBC…


End file.
